Harry Potter et le chant du Phénix
by Tweetounette
Summary: Harry se prépare pour l'affrontement final, mais sur sa route il va découvrir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé... Cette fic est le premier volet d'une série et 2 ou 3 fics je ne me suis pas encore décidée, mais reprendre le tome 7 est nécessaire!
1. 4, Privet drive

Bonjour c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je réedite le premier chapitre qui a été revu et corriger, c'est plus agréable à lire. J'ai apporté beaucoup de modifications à la fic, l'histoire reste la même mais j'ai voulu la construire autrement, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling

Merci à Hermy 67 pour la correction de la fic.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer ;-)

**Chapitre 1 : Dernière fois au 4, Privet Drive**

Harry était allongé dans sa chambre dans le quartier de Little Whinging. Il attendait le moment où il pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit, il espérait que le temps passe à grande vitesse, il lui semblait que les murs de sa chambre rétrécissaient de plus en plus, il étouffait dans cet endroit, mais il avait promis d'y rester jusqu'à sa majorité. Il respecterait sa parole mais il savait que le jour de son anniversaire il partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
Jamais il ne s'était senti chez lui, depuis qu'il avait quitté la gare de King's Cross il y a 3 semaines. Il passait son temps dans sa chambre à ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé : la mort de Dumbledore, la trahison de Malefoy et de Rogue, la recherche de l'Horcruxe. Ça le hantait, ses nuits étaient sans cesse perturbées par des cauchemars, il revoyait Dumbledore tomber les bras en croix devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. En réalité Harry avait peur, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour retrouver les Horcruxes, Dumbledore ne lui avait laissé aucune indications sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour vaincre celui qui avait tué ses parents. Il aurait tellement voulu être un adolescent comme les autres, ne se soucier de rien, seulement exister. Soudain il fut tiré de sa rêverie par les cris de l'oncle Vernon qui lui ordonnait de descendre pour le dîner. Il descendit alors les marches de l'escalier et s'installa à table sous les regards pesants de son oncle et de son cousin. Sa tante préparait le dîner et revint à table avec un plat des plus alléchant mais Harry n'avait pas faim au grand plaisir de Dudley. En fait il n'avalait pratiquement rien lors des repas, se contentant de grignoter lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre.  
Soudain en plein milieu du repas, un hibou fit irruption dans la cuisine et se posa devant Harry qui détacha la lettre qui se trouvait accrochée à la patte du volatile. L'oncle Vernon était rouge de colère comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Je croyais m'être bien fait comprendre, je ne veux pas de ces fichus oiseaux chez moi, rugit l'oncle Vernon.

- Je ne les contrôle pas, répondit calmement Harry en renvoyant le hibou.  
- Et surtout ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, pas de tours de passe passe comme gens de ton espèce ont l'habitude de faire, pas sous mon toit ou bien c'est la porte.  
- Dans une semaine tu n'auras plus à t'en faire pour ça, répliqua Harry en déroulant le parchemin.

Sur ces paroles l'oncle Vernon bien que virant au cramoisi du fait de sa colère qui lui montait au cerveau esquissa un sourire suivi de Dudley qui prenait dans l'assiette d'Harry la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas touché.  
- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, mais d'ici là que je ne revois plus ces oiseaux de malheur, ni aucune chose qui peut provenir de gens comme toi.  
- Des sorciers.  
- Ne prononce pas ce mot ici, cria l'oncle Vernon.  
- Bien, dit sèchement Harry.

Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre sous le regard soutenu de la tante Pétunia qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.  
- Voyons Pétunia chérie, pourquoi ne dis tu rien ? Nous devrions sabrer le champagne, fit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix douce.  
- Oui maman dans une semaine il sera parti et je pourrais récupérer ma chambre.  
- Dudlinouchet chéri monte dans ta chambre tu veux, je voudrais parler à ton père, dit la tante Pétunia.  
- Mais je veux reprendre du dessert, rétorqua Dudley.  
- Eh bien serre-toi et va le manger dans ta chambre, répondit Pétunia .  
- Mais maman je veux savoir….  
-JE T'AI DIT DE MONTER DANS TA CHAMBRE .

Sur ces paroles Dudley se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre non sans donner un coup de pied. dans le meuble du salon pour montrer son mécontentement.  
- Enfin Pétunia, dit Vernon, pourquoi as-tu crié sur cet enfant ?  
- Je voulais te parler d'une chose importante  
- Laquelle Pétunia ? Aurais-tu des regrets en ce qui concerne ce bâtard ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça…  
- Ne me dis pas que tu veuilles qu'il reste ? L'interrompit Vernon,  
- Bien sur que non, j'ai espéré ce moment depuis qu'on l'a trouvé sur le pas de la porte, enfin Vernon tu sais très bien à quel point il me rappelle ma chère sœur, je veux qu'il parte mais qu'allons nous dire aux voisins ?

Dans sa chambre HARRY s'était installé sur son lit et s'était empressé de lire le courrier qu'il avait reçu.

_Harry,  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que les moldus ne sont pas trop durs avec toi, et si c'est le cas, courage ! La date de ton anniversaire arrive alors tu pourras partir, et j'espère que tu es toujours d'accord pour assister au mariage de Bill et de Fleur, ils ont fixé la date au 5 Août. Si tu es d'accord, on viendra te chercher le jour de ton anniversaire ainsi tu pourras passer le reste des vacances au Terrier. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, c'est de la folie ici, le mariage rend tout le monde cinglé, ma mère est dans tous ses état. Elle veut que ce soit parfait. Bill se remet de ses blessures, bien sûr il y a encore des marques visibles mais il a tout de même eu de la chance. Charlie quant à lui est revenu. Fred et George sont tellement occupés avec leur magasin qu'on ne les voit pratiquement plus. Au fait j'ai eu des nouvelles de Hermione elle arrive dans quelques jours. J'attends ta réponse, et tiens le coup vieux !  
Ron ._

Soudain Harry se précipita à son bureau pour répondre à Ron. Cette lettre lui avait fait plaisir, il avait hâte de revoir Ron et Hermione ainsi que la famille Weasley, devenue au fil des années sa famille bien plus que les Dursley. Pour Harry, les liens du cœur étaient plus forts que les liens du sang.

_Ron,  
Tout va bien ici, enfin si on peut dire, je ne leur parle pas et je crois que ça convient à tout le monde. J'espère que toi tu vas bien malgré toute l'agitation qu'il semble régner au Terrier, et c'est avec plaisir que je viendrai au mariage. Je ne vais pas manquer ça ! Je viendrais au Terrier et comme Hermione sera présente nous pourrons parler de tu sais quoi. Vivement la semaine prochaine.  
Harry  
P.S. : Passe le bonjour à toute la famille._

Harry se dirigea vers Hedwige, l'a sortie de sa cage car ici elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. L'oncle Vernon en aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque et Harry aurait sûrement eu des ennuis. Il lui accrocha le parchemin à une patte.  
- Allez Hedwige ! Apporte ça à Ron au Terrier, s'il te plait.  
Sur ces paroles la chouette s'envola sous l'œil observateur d'Harry, quand soudain quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il reprit alors la lettre de Ron et la lut plusieurs fois de suite. Il avait parlé de ses frères mais à aucun moment dans la lettre, il ne mentionnait Percy, ce qui semblait logique vu les rapports tendus qu'il entretenait avec sa famille cependant Ron ne parlait pas de Ginny. Harry se demandait alors si elle allait bien. Evidemment il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore et de la compréhension dont elle avait fait preuve. Il se souvint alors avoir passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie lorsqu'il était à ses côtés alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble : les promenades au bord du lac, les discussions, les rires mais aussi les instants où ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Cependant, il ne regrettait en rien son choix. Cela ne voulait pas dire, en effet, qu'il ne tenait pas à elle mais il ne voulait plus voir les gens qui lui sont proches mourir. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme les précédents. Harry ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger, même s'il n'en avait pas très envie. La date de son anniversaire avançait à grande allure et il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : partir d'ici et ne jamais revenir. Ron lui avait envoyé Coq pour le prévenir qu'ils passeraient le chercher le 31 en début d'après midi. Harry comptait les heures qui le séparaient de la liberté, mais cette liberté avait un prix : détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Chaque jour il recevait la Gazette pour se tenir au courant de ce qui pouvait se passer mais surtout chercher quelques indices sur une possible manifestation de Voldemort. Des attaques s'étaient produites mais le ministère annonçait que la situation était sous contrôle. Harry savait pertinemment que c'était faux, le jour même, dans la Gazette un article retint son attention.

_Il y a eu plusieurs attaques de mangemorts dans des villages isolés. Les victimes, des sorciers et des cracmols, ont été tués pendant la nuit. Le ministère déclare toutefois que la situation est sous contrôle. Si les sorciers prennent à la lettre les mesures de sécurité établies, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Toutefois, depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore la peur gagne de plus en plus les esprits : si le plus grand sorcier est tombé, faut-il avoir peur du futur ? Le ministère répond que non. Les aurors sont sur le qui-vive et la sécurité de la population est assurée, selon les dires du premier ministre Rufus Scrimgeour : « Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe et les choses vont bientôt revenir à la normale ». Le ministre ferait-il allusion à Harry Potter alias le survivant ?_

Harry arrêta sa lecture. Cet article pour lui, rempli de contradictions, n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges. N'avoir rien à craindre pour lui, n'était qu'un euphémisme. La situation était beaucoup plus dangereuse que le ministère voulait bien le faire croire. Mais heureusement Harry savait que l'Ordre était là, bien que Dumbledore ne soit plus de ce monde. Cependant, les dires du ministre étaient un danger pour la population qui pouvait prendre à la légère le danger qui les guettait. Il s'allongea, gagné par le sommeil et s'endormit. C'était la première nuit que Harry ne faisait pas de cauchemar.

Le 31 Juillet, Harry se leva de bonne humeur et il n'était pas le seul : les Dursley semblaient crispés, incapable de se séparer du sourire béa qu'ils avaient sur le visage. Cela faisait 16 ans qu'ils attendaient ce jour et enfin, ils pourraient reprendre la vie normale à laquelle ils tenaient tant.  
Harry s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Pas la peine de préciser que les Dursley ne lui souhaitèrent pas son anniversaire, mais Harry y était habitué.

Quand pars-tu ? demande Pétunia.  
- En début d'après midi, on vient me chercher, dit calmement Harry  
- Bien ! Tu comptes aller dans la maison de ton parrain euh sinius, demanda méchamment Vernon.  
- Sirius ! répondit sèchement Harry. Et non, je n'y vais pas tout de suite bien que ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton insolent ! répliqua Vernon.

Mais rien ne pouvait retirer à Harry sa bonne humeur, bien que l'évocation de Sirius lui avait tordu l'estomac. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse prononcer son nom avec un tel dédain.  
- Où vas-tu alors ? demanda Pétunia  
- Chez des amis, dit-il avant de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre.

Il avait toute la matinée pour préparer ses affaires et effacer toute trace comme quoi il avait vécu ici. Aucun membre de la famille ne l'avait dérangé, évidemment, trop occupé à savourer ces instants. Quand l'horloge sonna 14 heures, Harry entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il se précipita alors pour ouvrir la porte et vit Ron, accompagné de son père et de Lupin. Il leur adressa un sourire et les invita à entrer, quant aux Dursley, ils restèrent près de la porte du salon sans broncher.  
- Bonjour, dit Harry.  
- Bonjour, répondirent Ron, Lupin et Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley adressa un sourire et un signe de la main aux Dursley mais aucun d'eux ne réagit. Ils reconnaissaient bien l'homme qui, accompagné de ses fils, était venu trois ans plus tôt en démolissant leur salon.  
- Je suis content de vous voir, dit Harry.  
- Nous aussi, répondit Ron.  
- Tes bagages sont prêts Harry ? demanda Lupin.  
- Oui, ils sont juste là, dit–il en montrant le bas de l'escalier.

-D'accord, avant de partir, nous devons te parler d'une chose très importante, dit Lupin de sa voix grave mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, vous voulea que nous allions dans le salon ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

-Non nous allons rester où nous sommes, répondit Mr Weasley le regard en biais vers les Dursley

-Bien, il faut que tu saches que la protection que ta mère n'aura plus effet ce soir à minuit, c'est pour cela que nous devons te mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible, dit Lupin

- Oui je m'en doutais, répondit Harry

-Il serait préférable que tu portes la cape de ton père, dit Lupin, mais ne t'inquiète pas il y a des membres de l'Ordre qui sont postés tout autour de nous et qui nous suivront et s'il y a un problème, ils seront prêt à intervenir.  
- Bien alors nous n'allons pas abuser plus longtemps de l'hospitalité de ta famille, dit Mr Weasley. Harry, nous allons partir en transplanant et tu tiendras le bras de Lupin, il fera du transplanage d'escorte. En attendant, je vais envoyer tes bagages au Terrier.  
Harry se retourna alors vers les personnes qui étaient sa seule famille.  
- Au revoir, dit-il tout simplement avant de transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.


	2. Retour au Terrier

Chapitre 2 : De retour au Terrier

- Au revoir, dit-il tout simplement avant de transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre dans le jardin du Terrier où rien n'avait changé. Harry sentit en lui un sentiment de liberté et de soulagement en voyant la maison des Weasley : c'était ici le lieu où il se sentait chez lui. Ce qui est ironique en sachant qu'il devait considérer la maison des Dursley comme la sienne, alors que c'est au Terrier que Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un vrai foyer, savoir ce qu'était la vie de famille et l'amour des gens qui lui sont proches. Il regarda autour de lui : de l'extérieur tout semblait calme, rien ne laissait présager que le mal pouvait atteindre cet endroit. Pour Harry, tout était doux ici, il aimait tout dans cette maison, les gens, les odeurs, la convivialité d'un véritable foyer.

- Prépare-toi ! lui dit Ron. Dedans c'est une véritable folie.  
- Voyons Ron, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, dit Lupin.  
- Oui parce que vous ne vivez pas ici, c'est 24h sur 24, le repas, les robes, les décorations, c'est à donner envie de partir en courant.  
- Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour Ron, dit son père.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrive un jour, dit il en se défendant.  
- Hermione est arrivée ? demanda Harry.  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répliqua Ron.  
- Simplement parce que dans ta lettre tu m'as dit qu'elle devait être là, répondit Harry avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
- Oh oui d'accord, elle doit être en train de calmer Ginny qui n'arrête pas d'essayer les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, et autant te dire que ça lui donne envie de hurler, répliqua Ron.

A l'évocation du nom de Ginny, Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Il allait la revoir mais comment devait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait ? Autant de questions se bouleversaient dans son esprit mais ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée et bientôt il trouverait les réponses à ses questions.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit Mrs Weasley assise dans la cuisine en train de parler avec Tonks et Charlie. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en l'empêchant de respirer

- Oh ! Harry mon chéri, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Alors les moldus ont été gentils avec toi ? Tu as encore maigri, tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
- Enfin Molly, s'amusa Mr Weasley, pose lui une question à la fois sinon comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde.

Ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes dans la pièce, quant à Mrs Weasley elle lança un regard noir à son mari  
- Tout va bien Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry, je suis bien content d'être là !  
- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux que tu sois venu, tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé.  
Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Ron se pencha vers son ami  
- Jamais elle ne changera, elle te trouvera toujours trop maigre.  
Harry se dirigea alors vers Charlie et Tonks pour les saluer.  
- Comment ça va Harry ? demanda Tonks.  
- Bien merci et toi ? En jetant un regard rapide vers Lupin.  
- Oh, dit –elle, gênée, tout va bien merci.  
- C'est rare de la voir rougir, n'est ce pas ? murmura Charlie à l'attention d'Harry, ce qui les fit rire.  
– Charlie, ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, en vacances, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?  
- Bien, dit Mr Weasley je dois retourner au travail, j'essaierais de ne pas rentrer trop tard.  
- D'accord, répondit Molly, faites attention.  
- Ne vous en faites pas Molly, répondit Lupin.  
Arthur et Remus Lupin se dirigèrent vers la porte, Lupin fit un signe de la main à tout le monde pour leur dire au revoir et adressa un clin d'œil à Tonks. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte d'entrée, Mrs Weasley prit la parole pour dire à Harry qu'il partagerait la chambre de Ron, alors que les deux jeunes gens marchaient dans le couloir.  
- C'est plutôt calme, dit Harry, pour une maison sans dessus dessous.  
- Oui c'est le calme après la tempête, répondit Ron.  
Soudain ils tombèrent sur Hermione qui sortait de la chambre de Ginny.  
– Harry ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, comme je suis contente que tu sois là.  
- Moi aussi Hermione, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, très bien ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix, dis donc Ron, tu ne devais pas venir me prévenir quand vous étiez arrivés ? dit elle en s'adressant à Ron.  
- Eh bien qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? répliqua Ron.  
- Quelle négligence ! répondit Hermione.  
- Arrête Hermione, on est là depuis à peine 5 minutes, répliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ça recommence, soupira Harry.  
- Ça ne s'est jamais arrêté, dit Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre.

Soudain Harry se sentit tomber à la renverse. Le monstre dans son estomac venait de refaire surface, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver belle : ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules bouclant légèrement aux pointes.  
- Salut Harry, dit-elle, ça va ? demanda t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte.  
- Salut, ça va et toi ?  
- Bien mis à part la folie dans cette maison qui règne depuis le début des vacances.  
- Il semble que ça se soit calmé pour le moment, dit Ron.  
- Oui pour le moment, répondit Ginny, Fleurk euh…. Je veux dire Fleur n'est pas là c'est normal, elle est hystérique.  
- Elle va se marier, c'est normal qu'elle soit stressée, s'indigna Ron.  
- Peut être mais elle fait toujours tout dans l'excès, rétorqua Hermione.  
- Elle est française, elle s'exprime librement, elle est entière, s'exclama Ron.  
- Bien, dit Harry sentant que la situation allait déraper, et si on montait plutôt que de rester dans le couloir ?  
- Oui tu as raison, dit Ron. Hermione, Ginny vous venez ?  
Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
- Non j'ai encore des choses à faire, affirma Ginny, peut être plus tard.  
Elle rentra alors dans sa chambre et referma la porte, Harry sentait son cœur chavirer. Il était déçu qu'elle ne se joigne pas à eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que malgré les apparences, elle lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il fixa la porte un instant et fut tiré de sa rêverie par Hermione.  
- Tu viens Harry ?  
- Oui, oui, j'arrive, dit-il d'un ton mal assuré

Ils allèrent alors tous les trois au dernier étage et entrèrent dans la chambre où il était marqué sur la porte « Chambre de Ronald » d'une couleur orange clair à peine visible. Les murs de la chambre de Ron étaient recouverts de posters des « Canon de Chudley ».  
- Alors, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur un des deux lits, avec les moldus ça s'est passé comment ?  
- Bien, si on peut dire… ils sont toujours aussi désagréables mais c'est dans leur nature.  
- Au moins tu n'auras plus à y retourner, répliqua Ron.  
- Et ça ne te rend pas trop triste ? demanda Hermione.  
- Non pas du tout, répondit Harry, ils ne m'ont jamais manifesté la moindre affection alors de là, à les regretter pas du tout, je ne me suis jamais considéré comme chez moi là bas. Et vous, ce premier mois de vacances comment c'était ?  
- Oh vraiment très bien, répondit Hermione, avec mes parents nous sommes partis sur la côte.  
- Oui d'où le bronzage, remarqua Ron.

Cette remarque fit rougir Hermione et Harry remarqua comme un léger malaise entre ses deux amis. Depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, quelque chose avait réellement changé entre eux, bien qu'ils se disputent toujours autant, ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup rapprochés.  
- Et toi Ron ? demanda Harry.  
- Eh bien tu sais avec l'organisation du mariage, ça nous a déjà pris beaucoup de temps. A part ça, nous avons fait des parties de Quidditch avec Fred, George….  
Mais Ron fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa mère dans sa chambre  
- Ginny…, dit-elle mais elle s'arrêta net, euh Ginny n'est pas avec vous ?  
- Non Mrs Weasley elle est restée dans sa chambre, répondit Hermione.  
- Non elle n'y est pas, expliqua Mrs Weasley apparemment désappointée.  
- Elle est peut être sortie pour se promener maman, dit Ron.  
- Peut être, répondit sa mère, bon, et bien si vous la voyez avant moi dites-lui de venir me voir.  
- D'accord Mrs Weasley, répondit Hermione.  
- Molly appelle moi Molly, et ça vaut pour toi aussi Harry.  
Tous deux acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête, puis elle sortie de la pièce  
- Je me demande où est Ginny ? demanda Hermione à ses deux amis.  
Harry haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vide.  
- Elle doit être sortie Hermione, dit Ron, elle aime bien voler de temps en temps.  
- Oui mais…  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir puisque Ron l'interrompit :  
- Ecoute Hermione, je ne veux pas être désagréable mais Ginny a ses raisons de faire ce qu'elle fait. C'est une grande fille, elle est responsable et je pense que si elle a un problème, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras la première à qui elle en parlera, ça a toujours été le cas pourquoi ça changerait ?  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, Harry et elle le regardaient abasourdi mais Ron changea vite de conversation.  
- Alors Harry comment ça va se passer pour les tu sais quoi ?  
Harry était un peu déconcerté. Non seulement il s'inquiétait pour Ginny mais en plus il se sentait responsable, le fait que Ron passe du coq à l'âne le laissait sans voix.  
- Euh…. Oui pour les Horcruxes, et bien je comptais partir à Godric's Hollow début Septembre, histoire de profiter des derniers moments de liberté et de s'entraîner un peu. J'y ai réfléchi et je ne pense pas que partir sans être vraiment préparé est une bonne idée ; ma fâcheuse tendance à foncer droit devant n'est peut être pas la bonne solution.  
- Bonne résolution, dit Hermione.  
- Oui, ça ne te ressemble pas, non pas que tu ne réfléchis pas mais…. commença Ron.  
- Ce que tu peux être maladroit quand tu t'exprimes, l'interrompit Hermione.  
- Oui enfin… euh… je veux dire, pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?  
- Si j'avais un peu plus réfléchi et vérifié les faits avant d'agir peut être que mon parrain serait encore en vie, ainsi que Dumbledore.  
- Mais rien de ce qui a pu se passer n'est de ta faute, expliqua Hermione.  
- Peut être mais les faits sont là Hermione, je ne veux plus courir de risques ! Je ne veux plus que les gens que j'aime, meurent par ma faute.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry mais c'est celle de V-Voldemort, dit Ron.  
- C'est la première fois que tu oses prononcer son nom, remarqua Harry.  
- Oui il faut bien commencer quelque part, répondit Ron un peu gêné.  
- Tu as raison Ron, dit Hermione, alors Harry par quoi allons-nous commencer pour se préparer ?  
- Nous ? demanda-t-il perplexe.  
- Oui nous ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser partir tout seul ? dit Ron.  
- J'y ai réfléchi, dit Harry la tête baissée, et je crois sincèrement pour les raisons que je vous ai déjà exposées que je devrais partir seul.  
- Non Harry ! On vient ! affirma Ron.  
Hermione affirma d'un signe de tête.  
- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? s'écria Harry. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi !  
Sur ces paroles Harry sortit de la chambre sous le regard inquiet de ses amis  
- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler ? demanda Ron  
- Non je ne crois pas, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul, on ne peut qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressent.  
- Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir  
- Je sais mais on peut essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. De plus, il ne doit pas se sentir très à l'aise ici.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron surpris  
- A cause de Ginny, dit Hermione à mi-voix.  
- Je vois, je lui en parlerais demain, répondit Ron.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour lui expliquer que Ginny va très bien et ne lui en veut pas.  
- Tu trouves qu'elle va très bien ? Elle disparaît pendant des heures, elle a souvent le regard dans le vide….  
Ron l'interrompit  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de Harry.  
- A cause de quoi alors ?  
- Ecoute, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a de quoi être désorienté ?  
- Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis de cette façon quand je parle de Ginny ?  
- C'est ma petite sœur Hermione ! Je la protège même si souvent elle me casse les pieds.  
- Je comprends très bien Ron mais….  
- S'il te plait Hermione, n'en parlons plus, l'interrompit le jeune roux.  
- Très bien comme tu voudras, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.  
- Moi non plus.  
Hermione ne voulait pas se trouver en conflit avec Ron bien qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Elle trouvait qu'il avait mûri en très peu de temps, il était de moins en moins le garçon gaffeur et négligent qu'il avait pu être mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé en lui : c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux différents.

Harry était sorti dans le jardin pour se détendre un peu, il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées en place, tout se bousculait dans tête : les Horcruxes, Voldemort, la peur qu'il éprouvait pour ses amis, Ginny. Il respira un grand coup et regarda droit devant lui. Il aimait être ici. Il se promena un peu dans le jardin en tentant de vider son esprit quand il fut rejoint par Tonks.

Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dehors ?  
- Oh ! Je prenais l'air. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas être là ? On doit rester dans la maison ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on peut encore sortir dans le jardin, les limites de sécurité posées par Maugrey se trouvent un peu plus loin, répondit Tonks avec un sourire.  
- Tant mieux, je ne me voyais pas enfermer à l'intérieur pendant des jours. Je sais trop ce que c'est avec les Dursley !  
- Tu n'auras plus à y retourner, dit Tonks avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui c'est un poids en moins, alors dis-moi tout se passe bien avec Remus ?  
- Harry, on ne demande pas ce genre de chose à une dame, répondit-elle avec un air taquin.  
- Oh toutes mes excuses, répondit –il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Oui je suis très heureuse Harry et je ne devrais peut être pas dire ça mais je pense que lui aussi est heureux.  
- Tu n'as pas à me le dire, ça se voit ! Il le porte sur lui.  
- Ah oui ? Mais bon assez parlé de moi, j'ai appris que….  
Mais Tonks fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ginny  
- Papa et Remus ont envoyé un hibou, dit Ginny en s'adressant à Tonks. Ils auront un peu de retard mais ils ont trouvé ce dont ils avaient besoin, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant.  
- Avec tout le travail qu'il y a au ministère en ce moment, cela m'aurait étonné qu'ils soient en avance.

Mais Remus a le droit d'aller au Ministère ? demanda Harry

Oh non, répondit Tonks, il reste caché dans la ruelle du ministère, il ne peut pas y pénétrer, surtout que ces temps ci le ministère devient de moins en moins sûr ces derniers temps pour tous les employés alors imagine pour un loup-garou.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement là bas? demanda Harry très curieux

Rien que je ne doive te divulguer pour le moment, mais sache qu'on n'arrive simplement plus à faire la différence entre ceux qui travaillent pour… s'interrompit Tonks, mais bon pour l'instant tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, crois moi et ne pose pas de question dit-elle alors que Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler.  
- Euh Ginny, commença Harry, ta mère te cherchait tout à l'heure.  
- Oui elle voulait que je lui donne un coup de main pour le repas mais j'ai réussi à m'esquiver, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Voyant le malaise qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes gens, Tonks décida de partir vers la maison.  
- Je vais voir si Molly a besoin d'aide… Harry on continuera cette discussion plus tard.  
- Oh je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je… dit doucement Ginny.  
- Non non pas du tout Ginny ! Je dois aller vérifier l'alarme de la maison de toute façon, à tout à l'heure.  
Puis elle s'éloigna.  
- Alors, il parait que tu aimes voler l'après-midi ? demanda Harry d'un ton très hésitant.  
- Voler ? Euh… oh oui, ça m'arrive, tu sais pour ne pas perdre la main… oui, tu sais pour le Quidditch…  
Soudain son regard se perdit dans le vague  
- Ginny est ce que ça va ?  
- Oui oui, ça va, répondit-elle maladroitement.  
- Dis tu…  
- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?demanda-t-elle précipitamment.  
- Ils sont restés dans la chambre de Ron.  
- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'entre-tuent ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
- Oh, je crois que leurs disputes signifient bien d'autres choses.  
Soudain son regard vert émeraude plongea dans celui de Ginny. C'était comme si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner, à cet instant son esprit se vida, il ne pensait qu'à elle, il ne voyait qu'elle, il n'avait qu'une envie : la serrer contre lui et lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué mais il n'en fit rien car Ginny l'interrompit à ce moment.  
- Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-elle, à tout à l'heure !

Tandis que Ginny marcha vers le Terrier, Harry resta immobile en la regardant partir. Ses longs cheveux roux se balançaient de gauche à droite et Harry sentit son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Il alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron dans la chambre de ce dernier. Quand il passa devant la chambre Ginny, il l'entendit pleurer. Son cœur se brisa, il ressentait un poids immense au niveau de son estomac, ne supportant pas de la savoir malheureuse. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans le couloir et alla dans la chambre de Ron, il croisa alors Hermione avant de rentrer.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
- Je vais voir Ginny, répondit-elle.  
- Euh… elle est dans sa chambre mais je crois qu'elle voudrait être seule, dit-il maladroitement.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.  
- Je suis passée devant sa chambre et je l'ai entendu pleurer, avoua-t-il.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda son amie incrédule.  
- Je n'en sais rien, elle avait pourtant l'air de bonne humeur.  
- Oui je ne comprends pas ou bien….  
- Ou bien c'est ma faute, termina Harry d'un air dépité.  
- Non, non, dit-elle précipitamment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ecoute Harry, l'année a été dure pour tout le monde et peut être qu'elle a un coup de blues, je vais aller la voir.

Hermione se dirigea dans la chambre de Ginny, sans frapper, elle entra dans la pièce et trouva Ginny assise devant son bureau. Quand cette dernière rendit compte de l'arrivée de son amie, elle rangea rapidement quelque chose dans un tiroir et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Hermione la regarda. Ginny, apparemment gênée, alla s'asseoir sur son lit ; son amie se précipita pour la rejoindre.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Rien, rien du tout, ça va, un petit coup de fatigue.  
- Tu sais Ginny que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, dit elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.  
- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler, répondit –elle en s'essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.  
- C'est à cause d'Harry ?  
- Non !  
- Mais je croyais…  
- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, je te le jure, ajouta t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, je comprends plus que tu ne le crois pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Oh pour rien, mais tu sais tout ce qui a pu se passer ces deux dernières années voire même depuis mon entrée à Poudlard a été un peu particulier. A un moment ou un autre, il faut bien que ça ressorte mais ça va très bien surtout ne t'en fais pas.  
- J'espère que tu dis vrai ! Harry a l'air de se faire du souci pour toi, je crois même qu'il se sent un peu responsable.  
- Il n'y a pas de raisons, et s'il le faut, j'irais le lui dire moi-même. Alors changeons un peu de sujet, apparemment tu es restée un petit moment avec Ron dans sa chambre et….  
- Et quoi ? demanda Hermione rougissante.  
- Eh bien je ne sais pas moi, je pensais que peut être vous vous seriez dit certaines choses.  
- Quelles genres de choses ? s'exclama Hermione de plus en plus rouge.  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Hermione ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, je reconnais tous les signes !  
- Oui et ça s'appelle de l'amitié.  
- Tu sais ce qui me sidère ? C'est que tu es une fille très intelligente, tu as toujours une réponse quelque soit le sujet, tu es quelqu'un de très rationnel mais quand il s'agit de réfléchir sur toi même, excuse-moi de te le dire mais tu es nulle.  
- Je….  
- Non attends ! Partons du principe que Ron et toi vous êtes seulement amis. Très bien, je suis d'accord, mais des amis ne sont pas jaloux des relations de l'autre, et ne s'emportent pas autant : Ron et toi vous êtes sans arrêt en train de vous disputez ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit la dispute en elle-même qui compte mais les signes que vous vous faites passer.  
- Tu délires Ginny ça n'a rien à voir.  
- Tu sais ça porte un nom, c'est de l'ignorance affective.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron alla chercher Harry qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il était allongé les yeux rivés sur le plafond et ne savait pas lui-même à quoi il pensait. Il tenta de faire le vide mais Ron vint le chercher pour souper. Ils descendirent alors tous les deux les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Le terrier était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ce qui l'inquiéta. Ron lui fit part de son inquiétude : ce n'était pas normal que la maison n'ait plus une once de lumière. Harry serra sa baguette quant soudain :  
- SURPRISE !  
Tous ses proches étaient rassemblés pour fêter son anniversaire. Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise, quant à Ron, qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry, il éclata de rire devant le regard ébahi de son meilleur ami. Il lui dit alors d'avancer et Mrs Weasley se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
- Bon anniversaire mon chéri !  
- Mrs Weasl, euh Molly, merci beaucoup je suis touché.  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous n'allions pas le fêter ? dit-elle en desserrant son étreinte.  
- Vous vous êtes donnés beaucoup de mal, dit-il en regardant la décoration et les buffets, avec le mariage en plus…  
- Tu as 17 ans Harry, l'interrompit Mr Weasley, c'est très important ! Tu es majeur maintenant et ça se fête !  
- Merci, répondit-il.  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir la pression que nous a fait subir maman depuis hier. Elle a interdit à quiconque de te souhaiter ton anniversaire pendant la journée pour que tu ais la surprise ce soir, dit Ron.  
Harry balaya la pièce du regard, tout le monde était là, la famille Weasley au complet sauf Percy. Il y avait Fleur, qui ferait bientôt partie de la famille, Tonks, qui arborait toujours sa chevelure flamboyante d'une couleur rose chewing-gum, Lupin bien que vêtu de vêtements qui semblait rapiécés, rayonnait de bonheur au bras de sa petite amie, Maugrey avait toujours son air renfrogné, inquiet, son œil circulaire ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens. Harry aurait aimé voir ses amis de Poudlard, ainsi que Hagrid, Dumbledore mais aussi et surtout son parrain. Au moment où une larme menaçait le coin de ses yeux vert émeraude, Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir : tous ses proches étaient là, ils s'étaient déplacés pour fêter son anniversaire, rare étaient les moments où il se sentait heureux, mais ce soir là était un de ces moments.   
Chacun leur tour, ils vinrent souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry qui était très ému.  
- Arry, très bon anniversaire !  
Fleur s'élançait non sans grâce vers Harry sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione et Ginny. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans les airs dus à sa démarche accélérée mais pas moins dandinée.  
- Merci Fleur  
- Oh comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu seras là pour le mariage, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Oh, tu sais ma petite sœur Gabrielle ? Tu te souviens ? Tu l'as sauvé lors du tournoi… Et bien elle sera là pour le mariage ! Elle sera contente de te voir, elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi, Arry, le garçon qui lui a sauvé la vie !  
- Tu crois que ça lui arrive de respirer ? Murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.  
Harry discuta un moment avec Bill, Fleur et Charlie. Ce dernier leur raconta son travail en Roumanie et les dernières découvertes qu'ils avaient pu faire. Harry remarqua que les blessures de Bill étaient comme l'avait écrit Ron sur sa lettre : beaucoup moins visible. Ils discutèrent pendant un très long moment jusqu'à l'arrivée des jumeaux.  
- Harry, encore bon anniversaire, dit Fred.  
- Oui la majorité, tu verras, c'est la liberté ! ajouta George.  
Le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux connaissait un véritable succès. Ils firent un clin d'œil à Harry en expliquant que ce magasin était ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé et le talent qu'ils s'étaient découvert pour les affaires. Bien évidemment, les temps qui couraient ne favorisaient pas le commerce mais les clients étaient quand même présents.  
- Alors Charlie où est ta petite amie ? demanda George  
- Oui pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amenée ? répliqua Fred  
- Je ne veux pas l'effrayer en lui présentant mes frères, répondit de façon sarcastique l'intéressé.  
Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Harry regarda autour de lui : il voyait les membres de l'Ordre discuter entre eux. Harry et Ginny semblaient se retenir de rire en regardant Ron, quand soudain Harry fut interpellé :  
- Et toi Harry ? On a entendu dire que tu… comment dire ça Fred ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop George, ah oui ! Je vois : tu as effectué un rapprochement avec notre petite sœur.  
Harry était devenu rouge  
- Oh… et bien… c'est que… balbutia ce dernier.  
- Laissez le tranquille, répliqua Bill, vous ne voyez pas que ça le gêne.  
- Gêné ? Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné, dit Georges.  
- Non c'est vrai ! Mais il parait que vous êtes séparés, dit Fred.  
- Euh oui c'est….  
- On te taquine Harry, dit Fred.  
- Oui, on sait très bien que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à notre petite sœur, dit Georges.  
- C'est juste…, répondit Harry.  
- Je suis au regret de te dire Harry, dit Bill, que si ça arrivait…  
- On devrait te donner une raclée, termina Charlie.  
- Oh ne les écoute pas Arry ! dit Fleur. Ils disent ça pour t'embêter !

Pas du tout, répondit Bill avec un grand sourire en passant les bras autour de sa fiancée, c'est notre petite sœur, on l'a toujours protégé et on la protègera toujours.

Mais je dois avouer que Fleur a raison, dit Charlie avec un sourire narquois, on dit ça pour t'embêter, n'est ce pas les jumeaux ?

Oh oui, répondit George, nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

Mais fais quand même attention à ce que tu manges, dit Fred à Harry avec un clin d'œil et sur ton faussement menaçant.

Qu… Quoi ? demanda Harry

Ils te font marcher, dit Bill en éclatant de rire.

La soirée passa à grande vitesse. Harry avait soufflé ses 17 bougies, avait déballé les cadeaux posés sur la table de la cuisine, parmi eux des livres sur les sorts, sur les défenses contre les forces du mal, des accessoires de Quidditch et bien d'autres. Vers la fin de la soirée, il était en pleine discussion avec Maugrey quand celui lui conseilla de rester vigilant.  
- N'oublie pas Harry : vigilance constante ! grogna Maugrey.  
- Oui, je sais, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Harry avec un semblant de sourire.  
– Bien ! Donc nous en reparlerons après le mariage.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe après le mariage ? demanda Ron qui venait de les rejoindre.  
- Rien d'important Ron, je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit Harry.  
Les invités commencèrent à partir. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron aidaient Mrs et Mr Weasley à ranger.  
– Bien, les enfants, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, dit Mr Weasley.  
- En tout cas Harry, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée, dit Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui une très bonne soirée, merci encore pour tout.  
- Tu penses, c'est normal !  
Sur ces paroles les parents de Ron et Ginny montèrent dans leur chambre.  
- Il est temps d'aller se coucher, dit Ron entre deux bâillements.  
- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois fatigué, avec tout ce que tu as mangé : c'est la digestion, dit Hermione.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione, répliqua Ron.  
- Ron, on ne t'a pas vu de la soirée, pour accéder au buffet, il fallait te payer un ticket d'entrée, répliqua Hermione.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu exagères !  
Harry et Ginny assistaient à la dispute naissante des deux amis avec un air amusé et exaspéré à la fois.  
- Ignorance affective, murmura Ginny pour elle-même.  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, non rien c'est une petite histoire entre Hermione et moi.  
- Je vois mais ce que tu as dit n'est pas totalement faux, je trouve que ça correspond bien à Ron.  
- A Ron ? Ah non, moi je parlais d'Hermione.  
- Ah bon ? Parce que Hermione…  
- Quoi Hermione ? demanda l'intéressée qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'eux.  
- Oh euh.. Rien, on disait juste que…, balbutia Harry.  
- On disait juste que tu avais fait quelque chose à tes cheveux non ? Ils sont différents.  
- Oui comme tous les jours : je les ai coiffés, répondit Hermione avec un regard intrigué, bon je vais me coucher.  
- Oui moi aussi, dit Ron. Bonne nuit !   
Ron et Hermione montèrent les escaliers en même temps. Quand Harry se décida à monter, Ginny le retint par le bras.  
- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, ce soir, de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.  
Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détacher les yeux l'un de l'autre, ces quelques secondes semblaient durer une éternité. Ginny les baissa pour prendre un paquet à côté d'elle qu'elle tendit à Harry.  
- Tiens c'est pour toi, encore bon anniversaire !  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre, laissant Harry tout seul dans le salon avec un paquet rouge et or dans les mains.


	3. Le ministère de la magie

Chapitre 3 : Le ministère de la magie

Merci beaucoup à Hermy67 pour ses corrections !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre, laissant Harry tout seul dans le salon avec un paquet rouge et or dans les mains.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry était resté un peu dans le salon des Weasley le paquet rouge et or dans les mains, il contemplait les escaliers par lesquels Ginny était montée puis il décida à son tour de se rendre dans la chambre de Ron. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, son ami venait de revêtir un pyjama à l'effigie des canons de Chudley. Ron était sur le point de se coucher les traits du visage fatigués et constamment en train de bailler lorsqu'il vit Harry passer le seuil de la porte avec le paquet rouge et or dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ce paquet Harry ? Demanda Ron  
- C'est un paquet que..., Harry hésitait à répondre à cette question il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.  
- C'est un cadeau ? Demanda Ron toujours aussi curieux.  
- Euh oui… mais je n'ai pas trop envie de l'ouvrir pour l'instant, je verrai ça demain !  
– Bon, et bien moi, je me couche ! Je suis mort de fatigue.

Sur ces paroles Ron se coucha dans son lit, le dos tourné à Harry qui regardait le paquet. Sans hésitation il entreprit de l'ouvrir et y découvrit un écrin qui dissimulait une gourmette en argent à l'intérieur. Il était inscrit au recto, Harry, et au verso, la date de son anniversaire. Un petit mot accompagnait le paquet et Harry ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ron dont les ronflements commençaient à se faire entendre. Il découvrit alors l'écriture fine et élégante de Ginny.

_Harry,  
Je te souhaite encore un très bon anniversaire. Quand j'ai vu cette gourmette dans le magasin, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Ce n'est pas un simple bijou, selon les histoires de l'ancienne magie, ce serait une amulette qui a un pouvoir protecteur et apporte la chance à la personne qui la porte. J'espère que c'est le cas, qu'elle te protégera et t'apportera la chance quelque soit ton destin.  
Affectueusement.  
Ginny._

Harry était ému par cette lettre : Ginny était une des rares personnes qui sache le comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui c'était sans retenue et marcher sur des œufs n'était pas dans sa nature. C'est ça qui plaisait tant à Harry : sa joie de vivre, son naturel, son culot, avoir grandi avec Fred et George avait endurci son caractère. Cette pensée fit sourire Harry. Si les choses étaient différentes, il pourrait ne pas refouler ses sentiments mais en le marquant comme son égal, Voldemort avait fait ce choix pour Harry. C'est le cœur lourd et léger à la fois qu'Harry s'endormit la gourmette au poignet.

Le lendemain matin Ron et Harry se réveillèrent par Hermione qui  
rentra en trombe dans leur chambre, déjà habillée.

- Allez les garçons, levez vous !  
Ron grognait sous ses draps tandis qu'Harry cherchait ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.  
- Mais dépêchez vous !  
- Hermione quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry à moitié endormi, les lunettes de travers sur son nez.  
- Il est déjà 10h, Molly a préparé le petit déjeuner depuis longtemps et il y a beaucoup à faire encore.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore à faire ? demanda Ron grognon et endormi à la fois.  
- Il faut dégnomer le jardin, Ron !  
- Encore ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Oui Ron encore ! Et puis vous n'allez pas dormir toute la journée, répondit Hermione avant de sortir de la chambre, oh, au fait Harry : tes lunettes sont de travers, puis elle quitta la chambre.  
- Tu t'en serais rendu compte si tu avais ouvert les yeux, ricana Ron à l'attention de Harry qui était en train de les redresser, soudain Ron remarqua la gourmette au poignet de Harry.  
- C'est ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui…, répondit l'intéressé un peu hésitant.  
- C'est Ginny.  
- Tu le savais ? demanda Harry surpris.  
- Bien sûr, à qui crois-tu qu'elle l'ait montrée ? dit Ron en souriant.  
- Alors pourquoi tu me l'as demandé hier soir ?  
- Pour t'embêter !  
- Vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux, dit Harry plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.  
- On a toujours été proche et puis quand elle n'est pas une petite peste avec moi tout va bien, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
- Tu exagères !  
- Non, c'est elle qui cherche la bagarre pas moi ! Oui… enfin tu sais hier ? Hermione et moi, nous avons un peu discuté et elle m'a dit que tu te sentais un peu coupable par rapport à Ginny et…, bref tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, elle a compris et si elle peut paraître distante parfois ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, assura Ron.  
- D'accord, mais…  
- Bien n'en parlons plus ! Par contre en grand frère merveilleux que je suis, je dois te dire que si tu lui fais du mal, je serais obligé de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, répliqua Ron.  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tes frères m'ont déjà fait la leçon…  
- J'imagine.

Peu de temps après Ron et Harry descendirent dans la cuisine. Il y avait Hermione, Ginny et Mrs Weasley, cette dernière nettoyait la cuisine.  
- Bonjour, enfin vous êtes réveillés ! s'exclama t-elle.  
- Bonjour, dirent-ils en chœur.  
- Bien ! Installez-vous pour déjeuner.  
Ron et Harry s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, Harry s'assit près de Ginny en lui murmurant un merci et elle lui sourit en répondant « mais de rien ».  
- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui très bien merci, répondit Harry.  
- Oui jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse réveiller en sursaut, murmura Ron.  
- Je t'ai entendu Ronald Weasley, s'indigna Hermione, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à dormir, c'est une perte de temps !  
- Peut être mais c'est une perte de temps que j'apprécie particulièrement.  
- Stop ! s'écria Ginny. Ça suffit j'en ai marre de vous entendre vous disputer, il y a autre chose à faire que de se crêper le chignon, vous êtes fatiguant !  
Tout le monde la regarda d'un air ébahi  
- Oui, et bien les garçons, dit Mrs Weasley avant de quitter la pièce, j'aimerais que vous dégnomiez le jardin après le petit déjeuner.  
Une fois Mrs Weasley sortie de la cuisine Ron s'avança vers sa sœur.  
- Mais ça ne va pas de nous crier dessus comme ça, dit-il.  
- Arrête Ron ! Elle a raison c'est épuisant ! répliqua Harry.  
- Oui je suis d'accord, dit Hermione, on se dispute sans arrêt et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit drôle pour les autres.  
- Ah parce que c'est drôle pour vous ? demanda Ginny.  
- Ginny, commença Ron.  
- Bon ça va, la prochaine fois, je ne dirais rien ! Je me contenterai de sortir de la pièce comme je m'apprête à le faire maintenant.  
Sur ce elle sortit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione songeuse, un Ron rouge de honte et un Harry particulièrement amusé par la situation.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Ron.  
- Je crois qu'elle a raison Ron, essayons de ne plus nous disputer, dit Hermione.  
- Il n'aura fallu que six ans, murmura Harry.  
- Mais j'aime me disputer avec toi ! Ça fait parti de notre relation, dit Ron.  
- Votre relation ? dit Harry un sourire en coin.  
Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mr Weasley et les trois amis dirent en chœur :  
- Bonjour !  
- Oh bonjour les enfants, dit Mr Weasley, c'est justement vous que je voulais voir ! Harry maintenant que tu es majeur tu as le droit de te servir de la magie en dehors de l'école ce qui signifie que tu as l'âge pour transplaner, donc je me suis permis de prendre un rendez-vous pour toi et Ron aujourd'hui.  
- C'est génial ça, papa !  
- J'avais complètement oublié, dit Harry, et il faut le passer où ?  
- Au ministère ! Ils ont jugés plus prudent de faire passer les permis dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement au département des transports magiques.  
- Merci beaucoup mais nous devons y aller quand ? demanda Harry.  
- Cet après midi à 14h.  
- Quoi ? Cet après midi ?s'exclama Ron.  
- Ne sois pas nerveux, ça va bien se passer, dit Hermione.  
- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu l'as eu du premier coup, jamais j'y arriverai.  
- Mais si Ron tu vas y arriver, le rassura Harry.  
- Bon les enfants nous partirons après manger, dit Mr Weasley.

Vers 13h15, Mr Weasley, accompagné de Harry et Ron se préparèrent à partir pour le ministère  
- Comment allons nous rejoindre le ministère ? demanda Harry.  
- Par magicobus ce sera le plus simple.  
- Je n'aime pas le magicobus, ça me donne la nausée à chaque fois, dit Ron

-Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Stan Rocade, le magicobus est encore en service ? demanda Harry  
- Bien sûr, Rocade a été vite remplacé, bon préparez vous à y aller les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley, et bonne chance !

Hermione et Ginny souhaitèrent bonne chance aux garçons avant qu'ils ne partent.  
Peu de temps après, ces derniers étaient avec Mr Weasley devant la cabine téléphonique rouge aux carreaux cassés dans une ruelle abandonnée. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit dans cette cabine et pouvaient à peine bouger mais Mr Weasley réussit quand même à composer le 2442.  
- Bonjour, veuillez décliner votre identité et l'objet de votre venu, dit une voix féminine.  
- Arthur Weasley département de détournement de l'artisanat moldu et Ron Weasley et Harry Potter qui viennent passer le permis de transplanage.  
Soudain des badges apparurent, tous les trois les accrochèrent à leurs vêtements et la cabine alors s'enfonça dans le sol. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand et magnifique hall, le sol en parquet était parfaitement ciré, le plafond était d'un bleu comme les plumes d'un paon, des symboles dorés et brillants bougeaient. La fontaine de fraternité était placé en plein milieu, Harry se souvint alors de la nuit où les statuts s'étaient éveillés pour l'aider face à Voldemort. Cependant aujourd'hui, elles étaient de nouveau comme avant : immobile. Le sorcier au centre pointait sa baguette vers le ciel, entouré d'une belle sorcière, d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison qui le contemplaient avec adoration. Des jets d'eau étincelants jaillissaient des baguettes du sorcier et de la sorcière, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe. En la regardant, Harry se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore au sujet de la fontaine, qu'elle n'était qu'un mensonge car les sorciers maltraitaient depuis longtemps ces créatures qui leur étaient pourtant proches.  
Harry, Ron et Mr Weasley se dirigèrent à gauche de l'atrium vers le comptoir de la sécurité, où Eric le gardien les fouilla et enregistra leurs baguettes. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur où des notes volantes tournaient autour d'eux. Soudain une voix féminine leur annonça le sixième étage, département des transports magiques.  
Ils longèrent un couloir, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois massif quand une voix leur annonça d'entrer. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se trouvait devant eux.  
- Bonjour, je me présente Marius Springtown, je vais vous faire passer le permis de transplanage, dit il en leur serrant la main.  
- Enchanté, répondirent les intéressés.  
- Bien Marius je vous les laisse, dit Mr Weasley, bonne chance les garçons.  
- Excusez-moi Monsieur, il n'y a que nous ? demanda Ron.  
- Oui, nous faisons passer les permis de façon individuelle, ce sont les nouvelles mesures de sécurité.  
- Bien Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, nous allons commencer !  
- Il faut que je me concentre, murmura Ron, pour éviter de laisser une moitié de sourcil, tu comprends ?  
- Aller les garçons ! Alors voilà, j'ai disposé deux cerceaux aux extrémités de la pièce, en premier lieu je vais vous demander d'atterrir à l'intérieur d'un cerceau. Vous avez un droit à l'erreur de 5 mètres. Par contre tout désartibulement ou bien une séparation de partie du corps sera éliminatoire.  
Les deux garçons se concentrèrent et se rappelèrent ce que leur disait Tycross : Destination, Détermination, Décision. Ils réussirent tous les deux à transplaner dans le cerceau.  
- Bien, dit Springtown, maintenant nous allons transplaner d'une pièce à l'autre, juste à côté se trouve mon bureau, donc je vous demande d'atterrir près du bureau, concentrez-vous et à mon signal vous pourrez y aller. Attention rappelez-vous les trois D, fixer son esprit sur la destination, détermination sur l'espace à occuper, et enfin accomplir son mouvement avec décision. Allez-y !  
Les garçons avaient tous les deux réussi à transplaner dans le bureau de Springtown. Ron vérifiait au cas où, s'il n'aurait pas perdu un sourcil mais Harry lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi il était entier ce qui le rassura.  
- Et bien, jeunes gens, vous n'avez fait aucune faute, félicitations passez au secrétariat et on vous donnera vos permis.  
- Merci monsieur, dit Harry.  
- Merci, répéta Ron visiblement très heureux.  
Ils sortirent du bureau et Mr Weasley les attendait. A leurs sourires radieux, il comprit alors qu'ils avaient réussi.  
- Félicitations les garçons ! Nous pourrons rentrer en transplanant.  
- C'est génial, dit Ron, tu ne trouves pas Harry ?  
- Tu sais, je préfère voler. A chaque fois que je transplane, j'ai l'impression de passer dans un tuyau étroit et je trouve ça désagréable mais bon au moins c'est pratique.  
- C'est sûr, répondit Ron.  
Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur quand Mr Weasley alla saluer une femme qui se trouvait à l'angle d'un couloir, Harry et Ron le regardaient.  
- Tu as vu qui c'est ? demanda Ron à Harry  
- Non c'est qui ?  
- C'est la mère de Marietta Edgecombe !  
- Attends un peu, Marietta Edgecombe…  
- Oui la copine de Cho ! Celle qui a tout balancé au sujet de l'AD !  
- Oui je vois qui c'est.  
- Tu crois que les boutons sur son visage ont disparu ? demanda Ron en ricanant.  
- Ron, c'est Hermione qui a jeté le sort, tu crois vraiment que le mot cafard a disparu ?  
- Non.  
Tous les deux étaient morts de rire quand Mr Weasley revint vers eux  
- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
- Rien du tout, on se rappelait des bons souvenirs, répondit Ron.

Tous les trois descendirent dans le hall pour rentrer au Terrier quand soudain Harry vit le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour qui se dirigeait vers eux, Mr Weasley le salua.

- Bonjour, quelle surprise de vous voir ici jeunes gens, dit le ministre en se frottant les mains.  
- Les garçons sont venus pour passer leur permis de transplanage, dit Mr Weasley.  
- Bien, bien, et vous l'avez réussi ?  
- Oui ! répondit Ron.  
- Et bien toutes mes félicitations !répondit le ministre hésitant, euh… Harry puis-je vous parler un petit moment ?

Harry regarda son ami

- Je ne sais pas, nous allions partir, dit Harry à mi-voix.  
- Ce ne sera pas long, assura le ministre.  
- Bien, alors je vous suis.

Harry et le ministre s'éloignèrent sous le regard intrigué de Ron et de Mr Weasley.  
- Il va encore lui répéter les mêmes choses, dit Ron.  
- C'est fort probable, répondit son père.  
- Tout ce qu'il veut c'est remonter le niveau du ministère.  
- Je sais Ron, mais ça se joue entre eux !

- Très bien Harry, je voulais vous parler d'une chose importante.  
- Je sais de quoi vous voulez me parler et vous savez ce que j'en pense.  
- Arrêtez de vous braquer Harry, nous devrions travailler main dans la main au lieu de nous retrouver sans arrêt dans un conflit.  
- Nous sommes en conflit parce que vous ne voulez pas comprendre ce que je vous dis, je refuse de faire de la promotion pour le ministère, alors que pendant tout ce temps vous n'avez cessé de nier les faits.  
- Nous avons protégé la population.  
- Non au contraire, vous l'avez mis en danger, vous avez fait croire à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.  
- Vous ne savez pas en quoi consiste le travail de ministre.  
- Vu d'ici ça me semble évident.  
- Vous n'irez jamais loin comme ça Mr Potter.  
- Bien !  
Harry allait partir quand le ministre le retint  
- Où étiez-vous la nuit où Dumbledore est mort ?  
- Vous savez déjà que je ne vous le dirais pas.  
- Arrêtez de le protéger !  
- J'ai fait une promesse, ce mot vous échappe peut être mais moi je n'ai qu'une parole, quand bien même si je pouvais en parler vous ne seriez pas sur ma liste.  
- Cessez d'être aussi insolent ! Aux yeux de tous, vous êtes peut être le survivant mais nous savons vous et moi que vous n'êtes pas prêt, tout allait bien tant que Dumbledore était là pour vous protéger mais maintenant il n'est plus là…  
- Attendez vous me menacez ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je ferais un piètre ministre dans ce cas… Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que tourner le dos au ministère n'est pas la solution, par contre si nous travaillons ensemble, nous pourrons peut être réussir à dissiper le mal qui se propage, voyons Harry vous ne voulez pas que tout ceci prenne fin ?  
- Bien sûr que si ! Vous semblez oublier que j'ai beaucoup perdu.  
- Non je ne l'oublie pas, beaucoup de personnes ont souffert à cause de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, n'oubliez pas que j'ai été auror, je sais ce que c'est que de se battre pour une cause juste. Travaillons ensemble et je suis sûr que nous verrons des jours meilleurs, alors Harry dites-moi que faisait Dumbledore ?  
- Je suis désolé mais je ne vous dirais rien.  
- Vous êtes vraiment son homme jusqu'au bout.

Sur ces dernières paroles Harry se dirigea vers ses amis et tous les trois sortirent du ministère

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron  
- Je te raconterai plus tard, répondit Harry

Ils transplanèrent pour rentrer au Terrier et arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Harry n'appréciait pas la sensation que le transplanage procurait.  
- Bon je vous laisse, il faut que je retourne au ministère, dit Mr Weasley.  
- Quoi ? demanda Ron, pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté là bas au lieu de faire un aller retour.  
- Je ne voulais pas que vous rentriez tout seul, c'est trop dangereux. Bien, j'y vais, à ce soir les garçons !  
- A ce soir, dit Harry  
- Ils nous prennent pour des enfants, dit Ron.  
- Ron, c'est ton père, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète !

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, assis autour de la table de la cuisine, il y avait Tonks, Maugrey, Lupin, Shackelbolt, Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ginny

- Alors ? demanda cette dernière alors que les intéressés se dirigeaient vers eux et prirent une chaise pour s'installer.  
- On a réussi, répondit Ron.  
- Oh bravo les garçons ! dit Mrs Weasley.

Toutes les personnes présentes les félicitèrent chacune leur tour. Mrs Weasley était en bout de table avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui se trouvaient de chaque côté, Tonks et Lupin assis près l'un de l'autre, Shackelbolt et Maugrey en face d'eux, Ron et Harry fermaient la table avec respectivement à leur côté Hermione et Ginny.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui on a vu au ministère, dit Ron à l'intention d'Hermione, la mère de Mariette Edgecombe !  
- Et comment se porte sa fille ? demanda Hermione en ricanant.  
- Hermione, s'étonna Harry, ce n'est pas ton style de te moquer.  
- Peut être mais à cause d'elle, on a, ou plutôt, tu as failli avoir de gros problèmes alors c'est bien fait ! Et puis normalement son visage devrait bientôt retrouver son état normal.  
- Oui celui d'une peste, ajouta Ginny.  
- Mais le sort aura tenu un peu plus d'un an, dit Harry.  
- Normal c'est Hermione qui l'a fait ! dit Ron.

Harry et Ginny se lancèrent un regard furtif. Ron qui faisait des éloges à Hermione, pas que ce soit surprenant, mais généralement, il ne le faisait pas devant elle.

- Et bien petit frère, tu fais des progrès dans le domaine de la diplomatie, dit Ginny.  
- Grand frère, grogna Ron.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question technique, ajouta Ginny.  
- Non c'est une question de mois et de maturité, répondit Ron.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est un point de vue, ricana Ginny.  
- Bon ça suffit Ginny ! dit Ron, ou alors je devrais être un grand frère pas très sympa !  
- Tu as raison Ron, j'ai trop peur de toi… arrêtons là.

Ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione

- Bon Harry, dit Maugrey, étant donné la situation actuelle, j'ai parlé avec Molly de ton idée et nous avons convenu que cela pourrait être une bonne idée, à condition que vous puissiez tous les quatre en profiter  
- Ah oui ? dit Harry surpris. C'est génial et quand est-ce qu'on pourrait commencer ?  
- Nous pourrons commencer après le mariage, répondit Maugrey  
- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron  
- Harry a demandé à Maugrey s'il pouvait lui apprendre les principales choses à savoir pour se défendre, dit Lupin.  
- C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Oui dès qu'il est question de cours, tu es heureuse, murmura Ron.  
- Je t'ai entendu Ronald, s'indigna Hermione.  
- Cela m'étonne maman… que tu sois d'accord, dit Ginny.  
- Au début, je ne l'étais pas, vous êtes trop jeunes, mais il faut être réaliste ! Les temps qui courent sont dangereux et je préfère vous savoir bien préparé. Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous ne devrez pas être très vigilant et respecter toutes les mesures de sécurité.  
- Bien sûr, dit Harry.  
Mrs Weasley s'excusa auprès de tout le monde car elle avait du travail à faire à l'étage.  
- Simple curiosité Harry, dit Lupin, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?  
- Rien je veux être prêt s'il se passe quelque chose. Il n'y aura pas toujours un membre de l'ordre dans les parages.  
Lupin ne semblait pas convaincu par la réponse d'Harry mais s'en contenta.  
- D'accord, répondit Lupin.  
- Bien dans ce cas, nous allons vous apprendre les principaux sortilèges et vous devrez les travailler, dit Tonks. Alastor vous apprendra les défenses contre les forces du mal, Kingsley les sortilèges quant à moi les principales notions de métamorphoses.  
- Merci, répondit Harry.  
- C'est normal, on ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, répondit Tonks. Seulement nous aurons très peu de temps pour que vous assimiliez les sortilèges, donc on vous expliquera les manœuvres et vous devrez vous entraîner.  
- Et pourquoi vous voulez commencer après le mariage ? demanda Ginny.  
- Parce qu'avec toute l'effervescence qu'il va régner au Terrier à partir de demain, ce sera très difficile, dit Shackelbolt.  
- Et puis avec toutes les personnes qu'il y aura ici, ce ne serait pas faire preuve de discrétion, ajouta Lupin.  
- Comme ça vous serez en avance sur vos camarades quand vous retournerez à Poudlard, dit Tonks avec un clin d'œil.  
Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard lourd de sens  
- Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lupin en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Non, répondit Harry.  
- Et qu'allez-vous faire alors ? demanda Maugrey.  
- Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit Harry en baisant les yeux.  
- Comment veux-tu que l'on t'aide si tu ne nous dis rien ?demanda Lupin.  
- Je suis désolé, dit Harry.  
- C'est ton choix Harry, dit Tonks, seulement on n'arrive à rien tout seul.  
- C'est imprudent, grogna Maugrey. Bon Kingsley, allons y sinon nous allons être en retard, n'oubliez pas les enfants vigilance constante, toujours être sur ses gardes !  
- On y va, répondit Shackelbolt.  
Tous les deux quittèrent la maison en transplanant.  
- Et toi Ginny ?  
- Quoi moi ?  
- Tu retournes à Poudlard ? demanda Tonks  
Mais elle ne répondait pas, son teint devint pâle et livide, ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide.  
- Ginny ? demanda Lupin  
- Quoi ? Je… euh… c'est-à-dire, on ne sait pas encore si l'école va rouvrir et je …  
- De toute façon, on n'y est pas encore, intervint Ron.  
- Tu as raison, dit Tonks, on a tout notre temps.  
Elle s'approcha alors de Ginny pendant que les autres discutaient entre eux et glissa un « je suis désolée » au creux de son oreille. Ron s'assit près de sa sœur.  
- Est-ce que l'école va rouvrir ? demanda Hermione.  
- On ne sait pas encore Hermione, répondit Lupin, c'est au conseil d'administration de prendre la décision.  
- Ce ne serait pas juste qu'elle ferme, dit Harry.  
- Non, en effet, répondit Tonks.  
- Après tout les gens ont peur, c'est logique, depuis la mort de Dumbledore ce n'est plus pareil, dit Hermione avec de la tristesse dans la voix.  
Ron serra la main de Ginny dans la sienne et ils échangèrent un regard sur les mots d'Hermione. Harry avait baissé la tête. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.  
- C'est vrai, répondit Lupin, mais les choses s'arrangeront forcément. Bon, nous devons y aller, Tonks nous aussi, nous allons être en retard.  
- Oui, on y va !  
Pendant que les deux tourtereaux se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée pour transplaner, Ginny, elle, s'était rendue face à l'horloge et la regardait fixement, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours à table tandis qu'Harry s'avança vers Ginny et s'arrêta derrière elle.  
- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.  
- Regarde cette horloge, elle ne bouge plus, elle reste figée sur danger de mort.  
- C'est ça qui te fais peur ?  
- Non tu te trompes Harry, je n'ai pas peur ! Je me demande tout simplement où on va, qu'est ce qui va se passer ensuite ?  
- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? Tu entends quoi par « où on va » ?  
- Regarde tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, je me demande simplement comment on a pu en arriver là. J'aimerais que tout soit différent, avoir une vie normale sans Ordre du Phénix, sans mangemorts et sans Voldemort.  
- Tu…tu arrives à prononcer son nom ? demanda Harry surpris.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un simple nom ? La seule chose qui me fasse peur c'est qu'il s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime.  
- Je te comprends…  
Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, ils restèrent là un moment avant de relâcher leur étreinte puis ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la cuisine.

- Alors Harry, Ron m'a dit que tu avais parlé avec le ministre, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Hermione.  
- La même chose que les autres fois, il voulait que je soutienne le ministère dans ses actions.  
- Après tout ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi ? Ils sont plutôt gonflés ! dit Ron.  
- Et il voulait que je lui révèle ce qui c'était passé le soir où…  
-I l voulait savoir où tu étais parti avec le professeur Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione. En réalisant la bourde qu'elle avait faite, elle mit la main sur sa bouche.  
Soudain les trois amis échangèrent un regard inquiet, Hermione en avait trop dit en présence de Ginny et cette dernière se sentait tout à coup très gênée.  
- Je vous laisse, dit-elle.  
- Non, dit Ron, reste, en lui retenant le bras  
- Non je vais…  
- S'il te plaît !  
- D'accord, elle se rassit alors sur sa chaise.

- Ron qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien, dit-il en baissant le regard.

- C'est dangereux, murmura Harry à l'oreille de son ami pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Je suis au courant et pour une fois fais moi confiance, dit Ron dans un murmure en réponse à Harry.  
Harry se tourna vers Hermione et répondit à sa question  
- Oui, il voulait savoir où on était parti.  
- Il ne doit pas savoir, dit Ron.  
- Ron a raison, dit Hermione, c'est trop dangereux.  
- Autant dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je refuse de lui dire, ajouta Harry.  
- Tu m'étonnes ! répondit Ron.  
Soudain Harry regarda Ginny qui écoutait attentivement la conversation sans pour autant poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé.  
- Excusez-moi mais je ne crois qu'on ne devrait pas continuer à parler de ça devant Ginny, dit Hermione.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, répliqua Ginny.  
- Tu ne dis rien Ron ? demanda Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est une grande fille.  
Cette réponse de la part d'un frère protecteur comme Ron étonna ses amis.  
- Je pourrais tout te dire mais ce serait trop dangereux et je ne le souhaite pas, dit Harry en se tournant vers Ginny.  
- Si tu veux, répondit Ginny.  
- Tu ne sembles pas curieuse, remarqua Hermione les yeux plissés.  
- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.  
- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry.

Ginny le frappa et l'atmosphère se détendit par les éclats de rire des quatre jeunes gens, bien qu'Hermione continuait de fixer Ginny puis Ron, pourquoi donc adoptaient-ils une telle attitude depuis quelques temps, Ron qui avait toujours été trop protecteur avec sa sœur ne voit aucun inconvénient aujourd'hui à la laisser assister à des conversations aussi importantes, Harry lui ne semblait rien remarquer ou peut être ne voulait il pas trop se poser de questions sur le moment présent.


	4. Mariage et révélations

Chapitre 4 : Mariage et Révélation NON CORRIGE 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Cela faisait trois jours que les préparatifs du mariage allaient bon train au Terrier, jamais la maison n'avait connu une telle effervescence. Elle brillait comme un sou neuf pour le mariage qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Mrs Weasley était dans la cuisine à confectionner un majestueux repas pour le banquet, malgré l'organisation pointilleuse qui était mise en place, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser. Après tout son fils aîné allait se marier et elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Même si ce mariage était pour elle un peu précipité, elle avait réussi à accepter que Bill ait demandé à Fleur Delacour de l'épouser, ancienne élève de l'académie française Beauxbâtons, qui a rencontré Bill alors qu'elle travaillait pendant un été pour perfectionner son anglais à la banque Gringott's. Fleur Delacour est d'origine Vélane, c'est une fille très belle avec d'épais cheveux bouclés qui forment une cascade d'un blond foncé lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, de grands yeux bleus foncés et des dents parfaitement blanches et régulières. Lors de son arrivée en Angleterre pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, elle était prétentieuse et hautaine, rien ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux, or elle a changé de comportement quand lors de la seconde tâche du tournoi, elle a abandonné et Harry a sauvé sa petite sœur Gabrielle, elle lui est restée très reconnaissante. Les membres féminins de la famille Weasley ont eu du mal à l'accepter, mais la réaction qu'elle a eu lors de l'attaque de Bill leur a permis de voir Fleur différemment, elle aimait vraiment Bill et tout ce qui importe c'est qu'il soit heureux. Cela ne les empêche pas d'être exaspéré par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-Mrs Weasley, nous avions convenu de préparer des plats français pour le banquet.  
-Oui Fleur nous avions dit que nous ferions un assortiment pour que tous les convives soient satisfaits.  
-Alors où sont les plats….  
Mais Fleur n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Molly l'avait déjà interrompu.   
-Fleur, je n'ai que deux mains et même en utilisant la magie je ne peux pas tout faire en un clin d'œil, ça prend du temps et bien que je t'apprécie, si tu viens m'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes je ne pourrais jamais avancer.  
-Je vois.  
-Tout sera prêt à temps, autant que toi j'ai envie que ce mariage soit réussi alors s'il te plait Fleur.  
-Très bien, dit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux, je vais voir Ginny pour vérifier la coupe de la robe de demoiselle d'honneur.  
Fleur balança ses cheveux en arrière et se dirigeait vers la chambre de Ginny.  
-Elle va sûrement apprécier, murmura Mrs Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges venaient de franchir le pas de la porte apparemment épuisés par tout le travail qu'ils venaient de fournir.  
-Alors les enfants les tentes sont installées ? demanda Mrs Weasley  
-Oui Mrs euh Molly, dit Harry.  
-Comment ça s'est passé ? Ce n'était pas trop difficile ? demanda Molly.  
-Oh non à partir du moment où on suit ce qui est écrit sur le mode d'emploi c'est très facile, répondit Hermione.   
-Parle pour toi, dit Ron, tu n'as fait que nous diriger.  
-Oui mais elle est très douée pour ça, dit Fred.   
-C'est certain la tente a quand même une autre allure que celle de la coupe de monde de Quidditch, ajouta Georges.  
-Merci les garçons, dit Hermione.  
-C'est pas juste, ils prennent toujours ta défense, dit Ron.  
-C'est normal, dit Georges, elle a dit que nos invention étaient de la grande magie.  
-Dans ce cas là, ajouta Fred, on lui ait reconnaissant à vie.  
-Lèches bottes, murmura Ron.   
-On peut vous aider pour autre chose ? demanda Hermione.  
-Oh non les enfants pour l'instant ça va, il faudra terminer deux ou trois petites choses demain matin.  
-D'accord dans ce cas on rentre Fred ? demanda Georges.  
-Oui allons y Georges, à demain maman.  
-A demain les garçons faites attention.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Georges.

Les jumeaux partis, Ron, Hermione et Harry sont montés dans la chambre du dernier des garçons Weasley, ils se sont installés sur les lits et ont commencé à discuter de tout et de rien.  
-Je ferais bien une sieste, dit Ron.  
-Tu ne penses qu'à dormir, dit Hermione.  
-Non c'est faux, répondit Ron.   
-Oui enfin bref,dit Hermione voulant éviter un conflit elle dévia le sujet de la conversation, maintenant que nous sommes seuls Ron dis nous pourquoi tu as voulu que Ginny reste avec nous hier alors que nous parlions du lieu où Harry est partie avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pouvait gêner quoi que ce soit, on a parlé d'une chose qu'elle savait déjà, elle savait qu'Harry et Dumbledore étaient partis ensemble ce soir là, ajouta Ron.  
- Peut être mais ce la concerne directement la chasse aux horcruxes, dit Harry.  
- C'est exact et cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux comme informations, dit Hermione.  
- Comment voulez qu'elle fasse la relation entre les deux ? demanda Ron.  
- Oui après tout, elle ne connaît pas l'existance des horcruxes, murmura Harry.  
- Et puis tu remarqueras Hermione qu'elle s'est contentée de nous écouter, elle n'a posé aucune question, dit Ron sur le ton du défi  
- Justement, dit Hermione, cela n'étonne aucun de vous deux que Ginny ne pose aucune question ? Voyons, vous la connaissez comme moi, vous savez très bien que Ginny est de nature curieuse et …

- Arrête Hermione de chercher le bourssouflet là où il n'est pas, s'exclama Ron.  
- Tu as raison, dit Harry, ce n'est pas le genre de Ginny de rester assise sans rien dire et…

Soudain son récit a été stoppé par une Ginny visiblement sur les nerfs qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans la chambre de Ron et qui avait refermé la porte en la claquant.  
-Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve, s'écria Ginny.  
-Eh, s'exclama Ron, tu pourrais frapper.  
-C'est elle que je vais frapper.  
-A ce point là ? demanda Harry.  
-Ce point là, mais c'est le point culminant, oh Ginny nous devrions peut être essayer cette robe parce que celle que nous avons choisi je ne sais pas, ou peut être l'autre, oh le rose ne va pas avec tes cheveux c'est vrai, peut être du vert ou du bleu ou du gris, non mais je rêve elle va me rendre dingue.  
-Alors quelle couleur ? demanda Hermione.   
-Je n'en sais rien elle fait ce qu'elle veut, demain je vais me porter malade et rester sous la couette.  
-Si tu fais ça maman va faire une attaque, dit Ron.  
-Enfin, dit Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse, elle va épouser mon frère, c'est pas qu'elle soit vraiment désagréable mais elle est tellement envahissante.  
-Elle va se marier, dit Ron, c'est normal.  
-Arrête de lui trouver des excuses Ronald, dit Ginny.  
-Et comment ça se déroule un mariage sorcier ? demanda Harry.  
- Bonne question, dit Ron, en fait on n'a jamais assisté à un mariage.  
-Cela ne doit pas être très différent d'un mariage moldu, dit Hermione.  
-Apparemment, dit Ginny, un sorcier d'une grande sagesse tisse des liens entre le marié et la mariée, il recherche chez eux le flux de leurs sentiments.  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione.  
-En fait il parait que c'est très difficile à expliquer, il faut le voir, mais selon papa c'est très différent d'un mariage moldu, dit Ginny.  
-Nous verrons ça demain, dit Harry.  
-J'adore les mariages, dit Hermione, je trouve ça tellement romantique.  
-Oui c'est sûr sauf pour les pauvres esclaves qui doivent tout préparer, dit Ron.  
-Regarde le côté positif de la chose tu n'as pas passé ta journée à dormir ou à te goinfrer, dit Hermione.  
-Je ne passe…  
-Stop, dit Harry.   
-Quoi ? demanda Ron.  
-Vous alliez commencer à vous disputer.  
-Pas du tout, dit Hermione, on discute tout simplement.   
-Ignorance affective, dit Ginny.  
-Quoi ? demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard noir à son amie et que Harry affichait un sourire.  
-Non rien, dit Ginny, Hermione m'a comprise, ça vous dit une petite partie de Quidditch ?  
Les garçons étaient ravis de cette proposition, Hermione, elle, traînait un peu les pieds mais après quelques minutes de jeu, elle retrouva vite le sourire.

Le lendemain après midi les préparatifs du mariage étaient fin prêt, la famille et les amis de la mariée étaient arrivés, tous les invités se trouvaient dans le jardin qui était orné de magnifiques roses blanches. Les invités étaient déjà installés, il y avait certains membres de l'Ordre, et des amis de Bill, ils étaient tous en grande conversation au moment où tout à coup un sorcier qui paraissait âgé vint se placer au centre d'un autel situé au centre face aux invités. Il leur demanda de s'installer et de faire silence car la mariée allait faire son entrée. Le futur marié quant à lui pris place face au sorcier avec à sa gauche Charlie et un de ses amis, il paraissait nerveux, il était très élégant mais n'avait pas abandonné le crochet de serpent qu'il porte à l'oreille.  
Soudain tout le monde se tourna pour regarder les demoiselles d'honneurs faire leur entrée, de manière inattendue, elles portaient toutes les deux des robes différentes. Gabrielle portait une robe verte très jolie qui correspondait bien à une petite fille de 11 ans, quant à Ginny elle portait une robe couleur or qui laissait transparaître ses courbes, ses cheveux lâchés descendaient en cascades dans son dos et étaient bouclés, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait vu il y a 6 ans à la gare King's Cross tenant la main de sa mère. Les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient suivies de la mariée, comme tout le monde s'y attendait Fleur était resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée blanche un bouquet de roses éternelles à la main, des murmures et des sourires émanaient des invités. Enfin le mariage allait commencer, le sorcier commença par réciter un poème qui a été choisi par les mariés puis regarda les invités :  
-Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir cet homme et cette femme en ce jour, Fleur, Bill tenez vous par la main et tournez vous l'un en face de l'autre.  
Le sorcier récita une incantation et des faisceaux de lumière or et argent se sont formés autour des mariés, les entourant d'une halo de lumière qui était sans arrêt en mouvement.  
-Bill Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre Fleur Delacour pour épouse légitime afin de la protéger, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et bien au-delà.  
-Oui.  
-Fleur Delacour, acceptez vous de prendre Bill Weasley pour époux légitime afin de le protéger, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et bien au-delà.   
-Oui.  
Mrs Weasley était en pleur ainsi que la mère de Fleur.  
Le sorcier tendit sa baguette vers les mains entrelacées des mariés, des jets étincelants de lumières jaillirent de leur poitrine et se sont transformé en alliance qui sont restés en lévitation face à eux. Chacun a pris une alliance et l'a glissé au doigt de l'autre. Les jeunes mariés se sont embrassés et les invités se sont levés pour les applaudir et les féliciter.  
Harry se retourna vers ses amis et vit Hermione en larmes consolée par Ron, ce dernier s'est retourné vers son ami et a murmuré :  
-Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était aussi émotive.  
Harry haussa les épaules et vit Ginny se diriger vers eux.  
-C'était un beau mariage, dit Ginny.  
-Tu as raison, dit Hermione tout tremblante.   
-Bon je vais voir maman je l'ai vu pleurer tout le long de la cérémonie, dit Ginny.  
-Je viens avec toi, dit Hermione.

Ginny et Hermione sont restées un moment avec Mrs Weasley, Harry et Ron sont allés félicités les jeunes mariés.  
-Félicitation, dirent-ils en chœur à Bill.  
-Merci les garçons.

Tous les invités se sont mis à table pour un majestueux repas qui a duré des heures, à la fin de celui ci, tout le monde a été surpris par des feux fous fuseboum particulièrement extraordinaires qui représentaient les jeunes mariés et leur souhaitait une longue et heureuse vie, les intéressés étaient ravis et même Mrs Weasley est allé félicité les jumeaux. L'heure du bal est arrivée, un décor somptueux a été mis en place tandis que les mariés ouvraient la danse.  
Ginny qui était en pleine discussion avec Charlie et Bill est allée rejoindre Ron et Harry.  
-Où est Hermione ? demanda t-elle.   
-Elle est partie voir ailleurs, grogna Ron.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny à l'adresse de Harry, qui lui montra d'un signe de tête que Hermione était en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme français, Hermione riait aux éclats.  
-Je vois, Ron est jaloux, dit Ginny.   
-Non je ne le suis pas, s'exclama Ron, seulement ce garçon a l'air bien trop vieux pour elle et en plus il est français.   
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça gêne, dit Ginny, et qui plus est, Dai a seulement 1 an de plus que vous.  
-Tu le connais ? demanda Harry.  
-Oui on a parlé tout à l'heure, il est très gentil et très charmant.  
-Charmant, dit Harry.  
-Quoi t'es jaloux, dit Ron en riant, Harry rougissaient légèrement.  
-Regarde plutôt de l'autre côté, dit Harry en montrant Hermione en train de discuter avec Dai.  
-Très drôle, répondit Ron.   
-Avoue qu'elle te plaît, dit Ginny pour le taquiner.   
-Pas du tout, répondit Ron sur la défensive.   
-C'est ça, soupira Harry.  
-C'est dommage, dit Ginny.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ron.  
-Oh pour rien et puis maintenant c'est trop tard Dai est déjà sur le coup, répondit Ginny.  
-Bon je vais voir si il est sympa comme tu dis, dit Ron avant de s'éloigner.  
-Fait donc ça, répondit sa sœur.  
-Hermione t'a dit quelque chose de spécial à propos de Ron ? demanda Harry.  
-Pas explicitement mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et puis il serait temps qu'ils grandissent un peu tous les deux, y'en a marre de les voir se chamailler sans cesse pour refouler un désir de je ne sais quoi l'un envers l'autre soit ils assument soit ils font une croix dessus.  
- Hum, j'opte pour l'option qui dit qu'ils vont continuer à se chamailler encore un bon moment, dit Harry.

- Sauf si je mets mon nez dedans, dit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à mettre mon nez dans leurs affaires, dit Harry.

- Peut être mais c'est dommage, enfin c'est surement rendre service à Hermione que de ne rien faire du tout pour eux.

- Tu es dure avec ton frère, dit Harry.

- Oui, c'est la base de notre relation, répondit Ginny un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
Soudain la musique entraînante cessa pour laisser place à une musique plus lente.  
-Euh est ce que ça te dit de venir danser ? demanda Harry relativement gêné.  
-Oh je… tu sais mes frères m'ont entraîné chacun leur tour dans des danses effrénées je suis un peu fatiguée.  
-Oh…   
-Mais on peut aller faire un tour si tu veux.  
Les paroles de Ginny lui rendirent le sourire.  
-Oui avec plaisir.  
Harry et Ginny ont marché tous les deux à la lueur de la lune qui se reflétait dans le lac qui se trouvait près du terrier puis ils se sont retrouvés au pied d'un vieux chêne où ils se sont installés.  
-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, dit Harry.  
-Merci j'ai du me battre avec Fleur pour mettre celle là mais c'est gentil pour la robe.  
-Oh non je voulais dire sans la robe aussi, enfin dans une autre tenue, balbutia Harry.  
Ginny riait devant le manque d'assurance du survivant, autant il était courageux et relativement sûr de lui lors d'un combat mais devant une fille il perdait complètement ses moyens.  
-Je t'avais très bien compris, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu, dit Ginny en souriant.  
-Bien joué, dit-il virant du rouge au cramoisi.   
-Merci mais je n'ai aucun mérite j'ai grandi avec Fred et Georges.  
-Oui ça forge le caractère, dit Harry.   
Après quelques instants de silence, Ginny avait le regard dans le vide. Ce regard que Harry avait si souvent remarqué sur le visage de la jeune fille depuis qu'il était au Terrier.  
-Dis moi, je me répète peut être mais je te sens très distante pas seulement avec moi mais avec tout le monde tu as l'air... malheureuse, dit-il hésitant.   
-Non tout va bien, dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire, je te promets c'est la vérité, ajouta t-elle devant le regard incrédule de son ami.  
-Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? demanda Harry en ignorant la réponse de Ginny.   
-Non Harry ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as fait.  
-Dis moi qu'est ce qui se passe alors, je trouve que tu as changé, tu as perdu ce…

-Je te promets que tu le sauras un jour, l'interrompit Ginny mais on a tous nos petits secrets toi y compris, aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête et j'ai envie de m'amuser.  
-Tu veux retourner là bas ? demanda Harry.  
- Je… S'interrompit Ginny lorsqu'elle vit la gourmette que Harry portait au poignet, je vois que tu la portes au poignet, elle te plait ?

- Oui beaucoup, dit-il en regardant son poignet, c'est un très beau cadeau, une amulette ?

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle a des vertus de protections.

- J'en aurais besoin.

- C'est ce que je me suis dis, dit Ginny en souriant mais le regard absent.  
Harry s'approcha alors dangereusement de la cadette Weasley, passant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille en lui effleurant quelques mèches de cheveux, le souffle saccadé et le regard perdu dans celui de la jeune fille il tente de lui voler un baiser…

- Non, dit Ginny.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolé, je…

- Oui je sais moi, euh… mais... enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…

- C'est vrai, on en a parlé et…

- Allez, au lieu de rester ici à chercher des mots qui ne viendront probablement jamais et si on allait rejoindre les autres ?

- Bonne idée, dit Harry, surtout que laisser Ron et Hermione sans surveillance pourrait être très dangereux.

C'est non sans être tous les deux gênés l'un envers l'autre que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la réception qui battait son plein, où tout le monde semblait profiter de la musique.

Les jours suivants le mariage se sont déroulés sans encombre, Harry et Ginny avaient pris la décision d'un commun accord de ne plus reparler de ce qui avait failli se passer le soir du mariage mais de rester de bons amis et de voir par la suite ce que l'avenir peut réserver.

Le matin du 8 Août, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny prenaient leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Tonks et Lupin qui leur rendaient visite de plus en plus souvent.  
-Nous pourrons commencer les leçons dès demain, dit Tonks.  
-Et comment ça va se passer ? demanda Harry.  
-Eh bien en fait, Nympha…,commença Lupin mais il se stoppa devant le regard noir de son amie, Tonks, Kingsley et Alastor viendront chacun leur tout pour vous enseigner les choses à savoir en cas d'attaque.   
-Ce ne sont pas des cours alors, dit Hermione.  
-Non on vous apprendra les principaux sortilèges à connaître pour vous défendre, dit Tonks.  
-Mais attention il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère, ce sont des sortilèges très compliqués qui sont normalement au-delà des compétences de sorciers de votre âge. Alors il faudra vous concentrer et vous appliquer, dit Lupin.   
-D'accord, répondirent-ils en chœur.  
Un hibou venait de se poser sur la table de la cuisine, avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Mrs Weasley descendit en trombe de l'étage.  
-Un hibou Ginny, c'est un hibou, s'exclama t-elle.  
-Oui maman, répondit Ginny un peu inquiète de l'attitude de sa mère.  
-Les buses Ginny, dit sa mère, les buses, les résultats c'est sûrement eux.  
-Oh c'est vrai, s'exclama Ginny, j'avais complètement oublié.  
-Allez vas y ouvre la lettre, dit Hermione.  
Ginny entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre sous le regard inquiet et impatient de ses amis mais surtout de sa mère.  
-Alors chérie, demanda sa mère.  
-Eh bien ce n'est pas mal, je…WOOW, elle se mit à crier de joie.  
Ron lui prit la lettre des mains, Harry se rapprocha de son ami pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. 

Résultats de Melle Ginevra Weasley.

Vous êtes admis si vous obtenez :  
O : Optimal  
E : Effort exceptionnel   
A : Acceptable

Vous êtes recalé si vous obtenez :  
P : Piètre  
D : Désolant

T : Troll

Métamorphose O  
Botanique E   
Arithmancie E  
Défense contre les forces du mal O   
Sortilèges O  
Potions O  
Histoire de la magie E  
Soins aux créatures magiques O  
Astronomie O

-Oh Ginny c'est génial, s'écria Hermione qui venait de prendre la lettre des mains de Ron bouche bée.  
Sa mère la prit dans ses bras.  
-Ma chérie, je suis tellement fière de toi.  
-Merci, répondit Ginny qui réalisait à peine.  
- Tu as réussi toutes tes buses, dit Harry, c'est génial.  
Tonks et Lupin vinrent la féliciter pour ses résultats, Ron s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
-6 optimal et 3 efforts exceptionnels, je suis fier de toi petite sœur.  
-Merci Ron.

- C'est incroyable, dit Hermione.  
-Bien il faut fêter ça les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley, je vais préparer pour ce soir un délicieux repas, je vais appeler tes frères pour qu'ils se joignent à nous.  
-Maman, commença Ginny, je voulais te demander quelque chose de spécial.  
-Oui ma chérie.  
-En fait Hermione et moi nous aurions aimé aller sur le chemin de traverse cette après midi et Tonks est déjà d'accord pour nous accompagner…  
-Je ne sais pas trop c'est dangereux, pourquoi voulez vous y aller ? demanda t-elle.  
-En fait Mrs Weasley, c'est moi qui ait besoin d'y aller, dit Hermione, je voudrais me rendre chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter des livres.  
-Molly tu ne peux pas les garder enfermer ici, dit Lupin.  
-Je sais bien mais ça tombe mal aujourd'hui je voulais demander aux garçons de m'aider pour…  
-Pas de problème, l'interrompit Hermione, on y va entres filles.  
-Merci, dit Ron.  
-Allez Ron ne râle pas, dit Harry, pour une fois qu'on aura un après midi tranquille.  
-Eh, s'exclamèrent les filles.  
-Très bien mais je veux que vous soyez très prudente, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.  
-Sans problème, merci maman, dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue.

En début d'après midi, les trois filles sont parties au Chaudron Baveur par la poudre de cheminette. Le Chaudron Baveur est un endroit célèbre pour les sorciers et il est très fréquenté car il sert de transition entre le monde des moldus et le chemin de traverse. Or ce jour-là, le pub n'accueillait pas tant de monde qu'à son habitude. A l'arrière du pub, dans une petite cour envahie de mauvaises herbes, un des quatre murs est constitué de briques particulières, qu'il faut tapoter avec sa baguette magique, les briques se mettent à trembloter puis laissent apparaître un petit trou qui s'élargit jusqu'à se transformer en une arcade suffisamment grande pour laisser passer quelqu'un, une fois franchie l'ouverture se referme immédiatement.   
Hermione, Tonks et Ginny ont alors franchi ce passage, le chemin de traverse se présentait face à elle, c'est une rue pavée commerçante qui rassemble les plus extraordinaires boutiques de sorcellerie du monde. Tout comme le Chaudron Baveur, le chemin de traverse était pratiquement vide, les gens ne s'attardaient pas à faire du lèche vitrine. Les filles se sont rendues chez Fleury et Bott pour qu'Hermione puissent acheter les livres dont elle avait besoin. Tonks regardait les livres qu'Hermione venait d'acquérir.   
-Défense contre les forces du mal appliqué, tous les sortilèges de défense et de désenvoûtement, dit Tonks, eh bien tu te prépares à faire quoi ?  
-Rien de spécial, répondit Hermione, mais je veux être prête pour les leçons.  
-Elle est accro au savoir, dit Ginny tandis qu'elle payait le livre qu'elle venait d'acheter.  
-Je vois ça, mais c'est une bonne chose de se préparer Hermione.  
-Arrête je vais finir par me sentir coupable de ne rien faire, dit Ginny.  
-Alors où vous voulez aller où maintenant ? demanda Tonks.  
-Au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, dit Ginny.  
Hermione fit la grimace et Tonks acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Oh ne fais pas la tête Hermione, dit Ginny, on ne va pas rester trop longtemps.  
-Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne vois pas ce qui vous passionne à ce point, c'est divertissant mais bon …  
-Tu devrais y jouer et tu comprendrais, dit Ginny.  
-Le problème c'est que je n'aime pas voler.   
-Bien allons y les filles, dit Tonks.  
C'était un réel moment de détente, rester enfermé au Terrier finissait par être étouffant. Prendre un bol d'air frais entre filles tout en faisant du shopping remontait le moral des troupes.  
-Alors Tonks tu ne nous a jamais raconté, commença Ginny, comment ça se passe avec Remus ?  
Tonks était plus vieille qu'elle mais d'à peine quelques années, ce qui les rapprochait énormément et Ginny et Tonks avaient installées entre elles une très grande complicité depuis plus d'un an.  
-C'est merveilleux, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très attentionné, je suis très heureuse à vrai dire. Mais il a toujours ce complexe par rapport au fait que c'est un loup garou alors j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour le réconforter et lui dire que cela m'importe peu.  
-C'est génial que ça se passe bien entre vous, dit Hermione.  
-Oui mais j'aurais préféré vivre tout ça pendant des jours meilleurs.  
-C'est compréhensible, ajouta Ginny.  
-En parlant de ça, ajouta Tonks, comment ça s'est passé avec Harry ?

- Très bien mais rien de plus les filles.

- Pourtant tu l'aimes non ? demanda Tonks.

- C'est possible oui, dit Ginny une sourire en coin mais ce n'est pas le moment ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

- Tu as attendu 6 ans pour le laisser s'échapper comme ça !! dit Tonks en rigolant.  
-Non c'est vrai, rigolez tant que vous voudrez mais le résultat est là les filles, moi au moins, dit Ginny en regardant Hermione dans les yeux, je n'ai pas peur de ce que je ressens.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione sur la défensive.  
-Elle te parle de Ron, dit Tonks.  
-Quoi, toi aussi tu t'y mets, s'étonna Hermione.  
-Tout le monde n'attend que ça Hermione, dit Tonks en rigolant.  
-Tout le monde ? demanda Hermione rouge de honte.  
-Oui faut pas être médium pour voir ce qui se cache derrière vos disputes, renchérit Tonks.  
-Encore deux jours et les paris sont ouverts, dit Ginny morte de rire.  
-Des paris ? s'écria Hermione, tu te moques de moi ?  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Ginny, tiens le magasin de Quidditch, on entre ?

Elles ont passé un petit moment dans le magasin au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui a fini par s'installer dans un coin du magasin pour commencer à lire un de ses bouquins. Ginny et Tonks contemplaient les balais et les vifs d'or exposés. Après leur passage au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, les filles sont allées rendre visite à Fred et Georges qui ont tenté de les diriger vers les étagères spéciales filles, se rendant compte de l'heure tardive elles ont décidé de repartir pour le Terrier.  
Sur le chemin qui devait mener au Chaudron Baveur à l'angle d'une rue, les filles ont été arrêtées par des voix qui étaient porches d'elles.  
-Tiens regardez moi qui est là, dit une voix.   
-ça n'a pas été trop difficile de la trouver, répondit l'autre voix.  
- Bon on n'a pas que ça à faire, ajoute une troisième voix.  
Quand Hermione, Tonks et Ginny se sont retournés, elles se sont retrouvées face à Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange, ainsi que Antonin Dolohov.  
-Sortez vos baguettes les filles et restez près de moi, dit Tonks.  
Les filles s'exécutèrent, elles sortirent leurs baguettes, leur respiration était de plus en plus rapide, leurs mains tremblaient.  
-Il n'y a que toi comme garde rapprochée traite à ton sang, dit Bellatrix en s'adressant à Tonks.  
Mais Tonks ne répondit pas à la femme qui se trouvait être sa tante.  
- Bien on ne va pas rester là toute la journée, dit Dolohov.   
-Les filles allez vous-en, allez vous réfugier quelque part, dit Tonks.  
-Oh non elles vont rester ici, on va en ramener une avec nous, dit Bellatrix en ricanant.  
-Je ne crois pas, affirma Tonks avant de lancer un STUPEFIX qui a réussi à toucher Antonin trop occupé à regarder les filles et pas assez à se méfier d'elle.  
Rodulphus et Bellatrix Lestrange ont alors commencé à attaquer Tonks qui se défendait à tout va, avec des PROTEGO. Ginny et Hermione lancèrent un EXPELLIARMUS qui a seulement propulsé la baguette de Rodulphus en arrière, il l'a vite récupérée avec un ACCIO. Hermione, Ginny et Tonks se sont mise à courir, Bellatrix et son mari les suivaient tout en lançant des sorts dans leur direction pour les arrêter. Tonks lança un IMPEDIMENTA ce qui a ralenti ses ennemis, or les filles se sont retrouvées prise au piège car des détraqueurs arrivaient de l'autre côté. Tonks se battait contre sa « tante » et le mari de celle-ci, quand Ginny vit les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban, elle s'écria SPERO PATRONUM, et à la grande surprise d'Hermione un patronus corporel sous la forme d'une licorne a fait son apparition et repoussait les détraqueurs. Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'étonner car Bellatrix et Rodulphus gagnaient du terrain, elle aida alors Tonks mais c'était loin d'être suffisant, la seule personne qui était vraiment apte à combattre un mangemort c'était Tonks mais deux mangemorts qui avaient autant d'expérience qu'elle c'était trop difficile. Hermione lança toute une série de sort mais le mangemort arrivait à les esquiver, seule un EXPELLIARMUS a réussi à occuper deux secondes son adversaire. Ginny avait rejoint ses amies, la bataille semblait ne pas en finir, mais Rodulphus commençait à prendre l'avantage sur les deux jeunes filles qui reculaient à fur et à mesure. Quand soudain, elles se heurtèrent à une porte derrière elle, elles se sont regardées le temps d'une seconde comme si elles savaient exactement ce que pensait l'autre. Elles ont alors fait signe à Tonks, Ginny tenait la poignée de la porte, elle attrapa Tonks par le bras et ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait, Hermione la referma tandis que Ginny s'écria COLLAPORTA. Bellatrix s'est jetée sur la porte comme si elle perdait la raison, elle criait de toutes ses forces.  
-Tu ne lui échapperas pas, c'est toi qu'il veut Weasley et il t'aura.  
Par chance elles avaient atterri dans un magasin équipé d'un réseau de cheminé, c'est sans tarder qu'elles sont parties au Terrier.

Elles sont arrivées au Terrier soulagées et amochées par ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait Ron, Harry, Maugrey, Shackelbolt, Mrs et Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley s'est précipitée vers elles quand elle les a vu arriver.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-elle paniquée en voyant que leurs baguettes étaient sorties.  
-On s'est fait attaquer, répondit Tonks s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.  
-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en se dirigeant vers les filles.  
Mrs Weasley était au bord des larmes, son mari tentait de la réconforter.  
-Qui vous a attaqué ? demanda Maugrey.  
-Les Lestrange et Dolohov, répondit Tonks.  
-Ils étaient trois, s'exclama Mr Weasley.  
-Vous avez eu de la chance, dit Shackelbolt.  
-C'est grâce à Tonks, dit Ginny.   
-Trois mangemorts au chemin de traverse, dit Maugrey en réfléchissant.  
-Et deux détraqueurs, ajouta Hermione.  
-Des détraqueurs, s'écria Mrs Weasley.   
-Comment vous avez fait ? demanda Shackelbolt.  
-Disons que j'avais avec moi deux jeunes sorcières très brillantes, répondit l'auror.  
-Ginny a fait fuir les détraqueurs, ajouta Tonks.  
-Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Ron.  
-En faisant apparaître un patronus Ronald, dit Hermione.  
-Corporel ? demanda Maugrey.  
Ginny hésita à répondre à la question, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Ron avait posé une telle question alors qu'il connaissait la réponse, personne n'était au courant et personne ne devait l'être.  
-Oui, répondit –elle timidement.   
-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry, c'est génial.  
-Il avait la forme d'une licorne, ajouta Hermione.  
-Bon ce n'est pas ça le plus important, dit Ginny qui se dirigeait vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.  
Tonks et Hermione finissaient de raconter ce qui c'était passé aux autres, l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur tous les visages.   
-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ? demanda Harry, c'est bizarre que trois mangemorts accompagnés de détraqueurs se baladent sur le chemin de traverse.  
- Ces temps ci ce n'est pas très étonnant plus aucun endroit n'est sûr mais ils devaient chercher quelque chose de précis, dit Shackelbolt.  
-Comment ça ? demanda Ron.  
-Oui, enfin, commença Hermione un peu hésitante, elle regardait Harry et les parents de Ron puis termina sa phrase, Bellatrix a crié quelque chose quand on a réussi à passer la porte…   
-Allez Miss Granger dites nous, dit Maugrey  
-Elle a dit que… dit Hermione, Ginny la regardait apparemment très inquiète de ce que son amie allait raconter, elle a dit mot pour mot Weasley c'est toi qu'il veut et il t'aura.  
Harry sentit son sang se glacer, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ils étaient venus pour Ginny mais pourquoi ? Il regardait autour de lui, tous mis à part Hermione et lui semblaient pas surpris mais ils avaient l'expression de personnes qui savaient ce qui allait se passer sans jamais y avoir vraiment cru. Harry regarda Ginny, elle semblait mal à l'aise, il tentait de croiser son regard mais en vain elle le fuyait c'était évident. Ce silence qui semblait durer une éternité venait d'être brisé par les sanglots de sa mère et par une question d'Hermione.  
-Mais pourquoi ils la cherchent ? demanda t-elle.  
Pour Harry la réponse était évidente, Voldemort voulait Ginny pour le toucher à lui, il le savait mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tenu à la promesse qu'il s'était faite de rester loin des personnes qui lui sont chères pour les protéger, au lieu de cela, il était venu au terrier et il s'est permis la joie de goûter à une vie normale d'un garçon de son âge. Ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait tord.  
-Je vais prendre une douche, dit tout à coup Ginny.   
-Attends Ginny, dit Maugrey.  
-Non Alastor, dit Arthur, pas maintenant.  
-On doit partir maintenant, dit Maugrey.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Tonks, elle est plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où.  
-Elle a raison, dit Molly, Ginny doit…  
-EST-CE QUE GINNY A LE DROIT DE PRENDRE LA PAROLE, DE DIRE CE QUI EST BON POUR ELLE OU PAS, cria l'intéressée.  
-Chérie, commença Molly.  
-Elle a raison chérie, dit Arthur, elle a le droit de prendre elle-même ses décisions ce n'est plus une petite fille.  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry.  
Ginny se tourna vers lui ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle hésitait, Ron était prêt d'elle, il posa la main sur son épaule.   
-On ne comprend pas Ginny, dit Hermione.  
Ginny prit une profonde inspiration, s'éloigna un peu du groupe et revint vers eux en regardant un bref instant Harry dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire toute l'incompréhension dont il était envahi à ce moment précis, il attendait qu'elle lui dise mais elle avait tellement peur de leur réaction à lui et Hermione. Elle risquait de tout gâcher, même si on a tous nos petits secrets pensa t-elle, celui-ci est loin d'être anodin mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ce n'était pas seulement pour elle qu'elle avait menti mais aussi pour sa famille.   
-En fait, commença Ginny, euh… je ne sais pas, c'est très difficile à dire… je ne suis pas véritablement une Weasley.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione  
-Ne l'interrompt pas Hermione, dit Ron, c'est assez difficile comme ça.   
Harry lui ne disait rien.  
-Ma mère biologique est morte lorsque j'avais deux ans et mon père a… disparu je n'étais pas encore née, alors les Weasley m'ont adopté quand j'avais 3 ans, j'ai…euh en fait, j'ai été confié à eux par la famille qu'il me restait mais pour ma propre sécurité, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi à temps plein mais on se voyait très régulièrement, pendant les vacances et…à l'école…  
Ginny avait les larmes qui coulaient sans interruption sur ses joues.  
-…pendant les vacances et même en dehors, jamais je n'aurais pu espérer tomber dans une meilleure famille que celle-ci. Hermione elle aussi au bord des larmes, cela n'explique pas pourquoi…   
Hermione s'était interrompue, Ginny regarda Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, il semblait figé sur place mais son regard allait droit vers elle, elle senti à ce moment là qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, elle comprit que c'était le moment.  
-Albus Dumbledore est mon grand-père. 


	5. Explications, trahison et confusion

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, je mentirai si je disais que j'en suis très satisfaite mais c'est un chapitre de transition nécessaire pour la suite, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !!! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, lâchez vous sur les reviews !!! ;-)

-Albus Dumbledore est mon grand-père.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Ginny, Ron serrait si fort la main de sa sœur qu'il aurait pu lui briser tellement il souhaitait la protéger de ce moment si douloureux, Mr et Mrs Weasley regardaient leur fille dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux embués de larmes empreint de tristesse et de compassion pour leur petite fille qui venait d'affronter ses amis pour leur avouer un mensonge qu'elle avait conservé toute sa vie, les membres de l'Ordre étaient sur le qui vive, « comment les mangemorts pouvaient il connaître l'existence de Ginny ? », Tonks lançait à Ginny des regards pleins de compassions, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux « courage tu as fait ce qu'il fallait », quant à Hermione et Harry ils ne bronchaient pas, à croire que leur respiration avait cessé au moment où cette révélation était sortie des lèvres de Ginny, Ginny qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années, cette fille pleine de joies de vivre se trouvaient devant eux comme si un poids immense venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, tous deux ne comprenaient toujours pas à en croire par l'intensité de leur regard posé sur la jeune fille comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle leur dise que c'était une blague ou un mauvais rêve, leur manque de réaction reflétait le choc qu'ils venaient de recevoir, une simple phrase venait de bouleverser tout ce qu'ils pensaient connaître, ils ressentaient tous les deux l'immense impression de se trouver face à une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et pourtant.

Harry ne savait plus où se situait la réalité, était-il en train de rêver ou venait il d'être propulsé dans un monde alternatif qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné ? Toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'évanouir, les mots que venaient de prononcer Ginny se répétaient sans cesse encore et encore dans sa tête comme s'il cherchait une faille, il regardait intensément la jeune fille si bien que si son regard pouvait la toucher elle serait heurter de plein fouet par des yeux où s'entremêlent des sentiments de reproches, de soutien, de compassions et d'incompréhension , son esprit était brouillé, milles et une questions se livraient un combat dans sa tête, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas dit plus tôt alors que tous les deux étaient si proches ? Comment a-t-elle pu garder ce secret si longtemps ? Le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas éclaté en sanglot ? Peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas proches se disaient alors Harry, mais et le jour de son enterrement elle est restée humble devant le corps inerte de son grand père alors qu'elle aurait dû s'effondrer, et lui qui l'avait quitté un jour pareil il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de lui en vouloir à elle, pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ? Il restait debout face à Ron et sa petite sœur toutes ses questions se bousculant dans sa tête, son corps ne répondait plus, il voulait essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire mais il ne trouvait rien, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, le temps semblait s'être arrêter quand soudain Hermione brisa le silence.

-Ton…ton grand-père ?

-Oui, répondit Ginny dans un murmure alors qu'elle tentait de croiser le regard d'Harry qui avait détourné le sien de peur de laisser paraître à cette dernière ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi rajouter, elle aussi semblait essayer de chercher ses mots mais rien, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres, il était rare de voir Hermione Granger sans réponse, sans argument, sans question, elle regardait son amie quand tout à coup Maugrey prit la parole.

-Bien nous devons prendre une décision, dit-il en se tournant vers les Weasley.

-Quelle décision Alastor ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Nous devons partir, répondit l'auror et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Non, s'indigna Mrs Weasley, où veux tu l'emmener dis moi ?

-Molly, s'ils la cherchent vraiment, ne crois tu pas qu'ils vont venir ici en premier, dit Maugrey.

-Peut être mais nous devons rester ici pour le moment, dit Mr Weasley.

-Arthur voyons, répondit Fol œil, je sais qu'il s'agit de ta fille mais restons rationnel pour la protéger il faut s'éloigner du Terrier.

-Alastor, il y a des systèmes de sécurité qui entourent le Terrier, dit Arthur, des enchantements et des sorts qui ne peuvent pas être franchis.

-Vont-ils continuer à tenir ? demanda Maugrey, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de dire si tous ces sortilèges de protections ne vont pas s'effacer avec le temps.

-S'ils avaient du cesser de fonctionner, nous nous en serions rendu compte depuis un moment, dit Tonks.

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, répondit l'auror.

-C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui les a mis en place, dit Lupin.

-Justement, dit Maugrey, on n'a aucune certitude que sa magie va perdurer compte tenu de sa mort.

-Si c'était le cas, les effets auraient disparu le jour où il a été tué, dit Lupin.

C'est sur ces paroles que Harry tourna le regard vers Ginny, elle écoutait les yeux brillants de larmes à l'évocation de la mort de Dumbledore mais elle n'intervenait pas, elle semblait exténuée, dépourvue de toute envie de réagir, Ron avait la même réaction qu'elle, il tenait toujours la main de sa sœur comme pour lui assurer qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais, Hermione elle ne parlait toujours pas, son regard posé sur les différents membres de l'Ordre.

-Alastor, il nous a précisément demandé de ne pas partir du Terrier si cela devait arriver, il nous a demandé dans le cas présent d'attendre quelques jours, dit Molly.

-Comment ça ? demanda Lupin.

-Une lettre de Dumbledore avant sa mort, dit Mr Weasley en jetant un regard furtif vers sa fille, il nous a dit de ne pas partir d'ici, pour le moment en tout cas, il nous a demandé de rester quelques jours et d'évaluer les risques.

-Il savait donc que tout ceci allait se passer, dit Tonks plus dans une affirmation que dans une interrogation.

-A croire qu'il avait tout prévu, dit Arthur.

-Dumbledore tout craché, dit Maugrey, très bien restons ici pour le moment mais nous allons faire des rondes pour s'assurer que nous ne courrons aucun danger, personne ne sort dans le jardin, tout le monde reste à l'intérieur, on ne communique plus, que ce soit par hiboux ou autre moyen.

-Restons ici quelques jours, le temps de préparer notre départ et nous partirons comme prévu, dit Mr Weasley.

-Prévu ? demanda Ginny en se tournant ver son père.

-Oui, tout est organisé ma chérie, on a un lieu sûr où nous rendre, dit Mr Weasley.

-Condamner à rester reclus c'est ça ? demanda Ginny sous l'étonnement de toute l'assemblée.

-Pas tout à fait mais nous devons être prudent Ginny, dit Tonks avec un sourire bienveillant, tu le sais plus que quiconque, tu sais ce que tout ceci signifie.

-Et ça signifie quoi ? demanda Harry

Son regard était froid presque glacial, peut être l'incompréhension voire même la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis le rendait bien plus distant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, incapable de maîtriser ses émotions, il était immobile au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et la tête droite, Ginny le regardait loin d'être étonnée de sa réaction, elle se mordait la lèvre et acquiesça d'un geste de la tête comme si elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon, Hermione elle tentait de donner un coup de coude à Harry pour lui faire comprendre que le ton sur lequel il s'exprimait n'était peut être pas le mieux approprié.

-Ce que ça signifie Potter, dit Maugrey en s'avançant vers lui d'un boiteux, c'est que si le seigneur des ténèbres est au courant que Dumbledore a une descendante, il va…

-Comme vous le savez tous, l'interrompit Lupin de plus en plus pâle, c'est que Voldemort n'a jamais eu peur que d'un seul sorcier et c'est Dumbledore.

-Et justement apprendre que ce dernier a une descendance va le rendre disons curieux, dit Tonks.

-Ginny n'a rien à voir avec cette guerre, s'exclama Molly.

-Ne crois pas ça Molly, grogna Fol œil, le fait qu'elle soit la petite fille de Dumbledore fait d'elle un élément clef pour Voldemort.

-Un élément clef ? demanda Molly, qu'entends-tu par là ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant voyons, elle n'est pas majeure…

-Molly, dit Mr Weasley, n'essaie pas de te convaincre de quelque chose que tu sais.

-Mais… dit Molly.

-On le sait depuis le jour où elle est apparu dans les bras de Dumbledore ce soir là, on sait tous les deux que c'est un nom lourd à porter et que les ennemis de Dumbledore s'en prendront à elle s'ils viennent à être au courant.

-Mais je ne vois ce que ça pourrait apporter à Voldemort de … commença à demander Hermione timidement lorsqu'elle fut interrompit par Lupin.

-Rien justement, mais Voldemort n'a jamais eu besoin de raisons pour s'en prendre aux autres.

-Bien, dit Ginny, je monte dans ma chambre si personne n'y voit d'inconvénients.

-Ginny… commença sa mère.

-Non, vous ne comprenez donc pas, je ne veux pas parler de tout ça, je ne veux rien entendre, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, dit calmement Ginny.

-Impossible, dit Maugrey sèchement.

Ginny jeta un regard furieux à Maugrey et s'éloigna du salon pour se rendre dans les étages de la maison. Hermione et Harry n'avaient toujours pas bougé, ils regardaient tour à tour Ginny monter les escaliers et les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient le visage grave, Hermione se risqua à tenter de croiser le regard de Ron mais ce dernier était trop occupé à essayer de mettre le feu à ses chaussures par un simple regard tant il les fixait. Le salon d'habitude si confortable et chaleureux s'était rapidement refroidi, tout ce qui se trouvait semblait dur et froid et Harry se surpris lui-même à sentir mal à l'aise dans cette maison qu'il aimait tant, cette maison si accueillante semblait tout à coup étouffante et toute la joie de vivre qui s'y trouvait avait soudain disparu. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé dans cette maison d'habitude si bruyante si bien que la goule avait commencé à faire du bruit, les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient à présent retourner vers le trio comme pour leur faire sentir qu'ils étaient de trop et qu'ils souhaitaient les voir monter dans leur chambre afin de pouvoir continuer cette discussion mais Hermione, Ron et Harry ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette façon surtout Harry qui par-dessus tout voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il considérait comme une révélation, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, il est difficile de savoir quel impact avait pu avoir cette nouvelle sur lui, lui-même ne le savait pas, une surprise ? Une trahison ? Une chose était sûre pour lui, le fait d'avoir appris la vérité sur Ginny impliquait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Dumbledore, deux personnes qu'il croyait connaître mais qui en fait à cet instant même n'étaient pour lui que des étrangers, il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait mal au fond de lui parce que tous deux lui avaient menti, il avait passé tant de temps avec Dumbledore, il était comme son mentor et jamais il ne lui avait parlé de son passé, de sa famille, Harry savait pertinemment à ce moment que sa réaction était très égoïste mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation amer envers toutes les personnes qui lui avaient caché quelque chose de si important, en même temps pourquoi lui auraient ils confié une chose pareille ? Son esprit était embrouillé, il ne pensait plus rationnel, elle s'est surpris lui-même à en vouloir à son meilleur ami, Ron avait toujours su, ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble avec Hermione et il n'avait rien laissé entendre. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Tonks qui venait de rompre le silence si pesant dans le Terrier.

-Le plus important est de savoir maintenant comment ils l'ont su.

-Nous ne devrions pas parler de ça devant les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley.

-Nous sommes majeurs, rétorqua Ron, on a le droit de rester.

-Vous êtes peut être majeur mais pas assez mature pour…

-Pas assez mature, l'interrompit Ron, je crois que l'on a vu et que l'on a fait suffisamment de choses pour avoir le droit de rester. Sa mère le regardait abasourdie comme à court d'arguments, et puis c'est ma sœur j'ai le droit de savoir.

-Oui Molly, il a raison, il est majeur, rien ne l'empêche de rester, dit Lupin.

-Voyons, tu étais le premier à vouloir les laisser en dehors de ça et maintenant…

-Ils sont majeurs, dit Mr Weasley, et Ron a raison c'est de sa sœur qu'il s'agit, comme nous tous il a gardé le secret jusqu'à maintenant.

-Enfin, dit-elle, tu sais bien Arthur que plus ils en sauront plus ils seront en danger.

-On en sait déjà peut être trop, dit Harry les traits de son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

-Et puis aujourd'hui quelle importance de savoir qui sait quoi, nous sommes tous dans le même panier, dit Ron.

-Regarde cette horloge Molly, dit Tonks, plus personne n'est à l'abri.

-Bien puisque vous semblez d'accord, dit Maugrey avec impatience, Tonks se pose la bonne question, comment ont-ils su la vérité ?

-Qui était au courant ? demanda Harry.

-Très peu de personnes, dit Mr Weasley, pendant des années il n'y avait que Dumbledore, la famille et deux, trois proches de Dumbledore qui ont été au courant mais depuis ce qui s'est passé au ministère il y a un peu plus d'un an, divers membres de l'Ordre ont été informé, Dumbledore disait que c'était très important que des personnes de confiance soient mis au fait de la situation, comme s'il avait prévu ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Dumbledore n'aurait quand même dévoilé une information si importante à des personnes en qui il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, dit Hermione légèrement inquiète.

-Dumbledore avait bien confiance en Rogue et on sait tous ce qui s'est passé, dit Harry avec de la colère dans la voix.

-Il était au courant ? demanda Hermione inquiète en jetant des regards aux différentes personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Molly laissa échapper une exclamation, les mains portées sur sa bouche et les yeux embués de larmes, Mr Weasley échangeait un regard inquiet avec Lupin, Tonks s'était rapproché de Ron posant une main sur son épaule et Maugrey s'était placé dos aux autres faisant face à la fenêtre. Hermione et Harry échangeaient un regard inquiet.

-Ne dites pas que Rogue est au courant, s'empressa de demander Harry.

-Il fait ou plutôt faisait partie de l'Ordre, dit Tonks.

-Vous croyez qu'il aurait divulgué cette information ? demanda Mrs Weasley relativement naïve.

-Cela paraît évident Molly, grogna Fol œil, ce traître, un espion ben tiens, un espion pour le compte de Voldemort plutôt.

-On aurait dû s'en douter, dit Molly, je m'en veux pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

-Voyons, on ne pouvait pas savoir, Dumbledore avait une confiance totale en lui, dit Lupin.

-Une confiance aveugle plutôt, dit Harry sous les regards ébahis de tous, enfin il faut se rendre à l'évidence Rogue n'a jamais manifesté le moindre soutien à personne, c'était un mangemort repenti selon certains, eh bien il aura vite su dans quel camp il voulait être.

-Il t'a déjà sauvé la vie, dit Hermione comme pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même, en première année et il a prévenu l'Ordre pour le ministère, on pourrait penser qu'il n'a rien dit ou bien…

-Oui pour mieux retourner sa veste par la suite, s'emporta Harry, je l'ai vu de mes yeux tuer Dumbledore Hermione, il est temps que tu réalises depuis le début il joue un rôle taillé sur mesure pour lui.

-La trahison de Rogue n'est pas la question du jour, dit Maugrey, nous savons déjà qu'il est au service du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Raison de plus pour être sûr que c'est lui qui a dévoilé la véritable identité de Ginny, dit Lupin.

-Bien on partira dans 3 jours, dit Maugrey, commencez à préparer vos affaires, on va surveiller les environs mais soyez quand même prêt à partir on ne sait jamais.

Après cette révélation et cette discussion qui selon Harry ne les avaient mené nulle part, chacun est retourné à ses occupations, Maugrey et Tonks étaient repartis au ministère tandis que Lupin était resté au Terrier, durant des heures entières il avait vérifier les sorts et enchantements qui entouraient la maison des Weasley, il montait la garde et était sans cesse sur le qui vive au moindre bruit, à la moindre lueur dans le jardin, accompagné de Mr et Mrs Weasley ils avaient entamé une discussion beaucoup plus animée que la précédente, ils savaient qu'un danger pesait sur la maison et les mangemorts pouvaient à tout moment débarquer et les attaquer, l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leurs visages et l'angoisse liée à une attaque incessante se manifestait dans leurs gestes.

Le trio était quant à lui monter dans la chambre de Ron, ils étaient restés étrangement silencieux surtout à partir du moment où ils étaient passés devant la chambre de Ginny et qu'aucun son ne leur était parvenu, ils devaient s'attendre à l'entendre pleurer mais rien n'y fait, l'air était pesant dans cette chambre entièrement à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley, Harry était assis sur un vieux carton où étaient rangé à l'intérieur des dizaines de vieux livres, Hermione et Ron s'étaient installé sur le lit de ce dernier, personne n'osait lever les yeux à croire que le premier qui lèverait les yeux aurait un gage mais ils n'osaient pas, c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans une telle situation, ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves ensembles, il leur était déjà arrivé de se disputer et de ne plus s'adresser la parole mais c'était totalement différent, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, chacun ressentait une véritable gène, un malaise qui dura quelques minutes mais qui leur semblait une éternité. Jusqu'au moment où Hermione se décida à prendre la parole.

-Ce silence me rend malade, on ne pourrait pas parler, dit-elle.

-Parler de quoi ? demanda Harry la gorge serrée.

-Je ne sais pas, de ce que vous voudrez, de ce qui vient de se passer, ou si vous ne voulez pas des horcruxes, de ce qu'on va faire, de la pluie ou du beau temps, même de Quidditch si ça peut faire en sorte que vous vous décidiez à dire quelque chose.

Elle semblait totalement désorientée mais aussi bien décidée à faire réagir ses deux amis, Ron après avoir entendu les paroles d'Hermione esquissa un sourire au mot Quidditch car il savait bien que ce n'était pas un sujet de prédilection pour elle. Ron faisait dériver son regard tout autour de la chambre avant que ce dernier ne se pose sur Harry qui avait aussi décidé de lever les yeux quand soudain, inexplicablement ils ont été pris d'un fou rire, Hermione était complètement abasourdie devant ses deux amis, comment pouvaient ils rire à un moment pareil, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il leur arrivait, pourquoi ils riaient après tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Ginny, Dumbledore et Rogue, l'insécurité du Terrier, ils avaient dû perdre la tête, oui c'est sûrement ça.

-Désolé, dit Harry après qu'il ait réussi à calmer son fou rire, mais ça fait du bien.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez, dit Hermione un peu renfrognée.

-Nous non plus en fait, dit Ron avec un grand sourire, mais je crois que les nerfs ont besoin de lâcher.

-Oui ça doit être ça, dit Harry tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes qu'il avait aux yeux.

-Allez Hermione, dit Ron, souris un peu avant que tout le dramatique de cette situation ne nous retombe dessus.

-Franchement je ne vous comprendrais jamais, dit Hermione, on dirait que vous ne…

-On comprend très bien Hermione, l'interrompit Harry le visage tout à coup plus grave.

-Je suis désolé, dit tout à coup Ron devenu pâle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Pour ne vous avoir rien dit, vous êtes mes amis et j'aurais aimé vous faire partager ça mais je ne pouvais pas.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé Ron, le rassura Hermione, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça, oui nous sommes amis mais c'est trop important et puis si quelqu'un avait dû nous le dire, c'est Ginny ou le professeur Dumbledore.

-Peut être mais je me sens quand même coupable, répondit Ron, oui Harry toi tu nous a toujours tout dit, la prophétie, les horcruxes, tu nous as toujours fais confiance, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez vexé personne ne pouvait rien dire.

-Tu n'avais pas à le faire Ron, dit Harry, je vous ai peut être toujours tout dit mais les secrets que j'ai partagé avec vous me concernait, là ça ne concerne que ta sœur et Dumbledore.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu réagis bien à la nouvelle, dit Hermione.

-Que veux tu que je te dise Hermione ? J'ai passé tant de temps avec Dumbledore l'année passée je pensais que… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… J'ai été surpris et je ne sais pas comment réagir, c'est tellement…

-Surréaliste, finit Hermione, qui aurait pu croire ça, quand j'ai entendu Bellatrix Lestrange crier c'est toi Weasley qu'il veut je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, j'ai cru que…

-C'était à cause de moi, l'interrompit Harry en regardant son ami dans les yeux, sans laisser paraître aucune émotion.

-Oui, répondit Hermione à mi voix et les joues légèrement roses, je suis désolée, mais sur le coup j'ai pensé que les mangemorts voulaient s'emparer de Ginny pour te faire du chantage, pour te mettre la pression, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que c'était pour la raison que l'on vient d'apprendre.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir, dit Ron en regardant vers la porte de sa chambre, si jamais je me retrouve un jour en face de Rogue et j'espère que ça arrivera je lui ferais regretter sa venue au monde, le traître.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait vendu la mèche, dit Hermione, après avoir tué Dumbledore…

-Pourquoi tu as pris sa défense tout à l'heure ? demanda Ron.

-Je n'ai pas pris sa défense, j'étais sous le choc Ron, eh oui moi sous le choc, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas facile à digérer, on croit connaître les gens et on s'aperçoit…

-Qu'on ne les connaît pas, finit Harry.

-J'aurais tellement voulu vous le dire, dit Ron, c'est un secret très pesant à porter alors imaginez pour Ginny.

-On ne t'en veut pas de ne pas nous l'avoir dit Ron, dit Hermione, on comprend tout à fait.

-Dumbledore nous a fait jurer de nombreuses fois, tu peux me croire et la dernière année pour lui c'est devenu de plus ne plus important, par trois fois il s'est rendu à la maison pour dire à mes parents que c'était primordial que personne ne l'apprenne.

-Pourquoi était-il si inquiet ? demanda Hermione.

-Probablement parce qu'il commençait à s'apercevoir que Rogue n'était pas l'homme de confiance qu'il croyait, dit Harry.

-Mais aussi il devait se rendre compte que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom gagnait en pouvoir et il devait craindre pour sa petite fille, dit Ron.

-C'est complètement dingue, dit Hermione en passant les mains sur son visage.

Le silence demeura encore quelques minutes où les trois amis ne prononçaient pas le moindre mot, ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

-C'est pour cela qu'elle pleurait, dit soudainement Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Oui, répondit Ron dans un murmure.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle disparaissait pendant des heures ? demanda Hermione.

-Elle avait besoin d'être seule, dit Ron, c'était son grand père et elle l'aimait plus que tout, ils étaient très proches, elle n'a pas supporté et…

-Et quoi ? demanda Hermione dans un murmure en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, répondit Ron dans un long soupir, elle semble inconsolable, elle ne veut pas parler, elle ne veut pas nous montrer qu'elle est malheureuse…

-Jamais que ce soit Ginny ou Dumbledore n'ont fait allusion à leur parenté, dit Hermione, et pourtant Ginny et moi on s'est toujours confié l'une à l'autre mais elle n'a pas laissé échapper un mot dessus.

-Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir vous en parler à tous les deux, dit Ron.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander, dit Harry alors que ses deux amis tournaient les yeux vers lui, lorsque Ginny a été prisonnière de la chambre des secrets pourquoi Dumbledore n'est pas allé la sauver ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron.

-Personne ne savait où se trouvait la chambre des secrets, dit Hermione ça explique peut être pourquoi il n'a pas agit.

-Peut être, dit Harry songeur.

Ils sont resté un long moment dans la chambre de Ron avant de descendre pour le dîner, l'ambiance dans le Terrier était pesante, personne ne prononçait ne serait qu'un mot, Mrs Weasley s'attelait à préparer le dîner dans la cuisine, Mr Weasley et Remus étaient en grande conversation pour préparer leur départ, Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installaient à leur place respective.

-Hermione, dit soudain Mrs Weasley, tu veux bien aller chercher Ginny s'il te plaît ? Elle n'est pas descendue quand je l'ai appelé.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Hermione en se levant de son siège avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs étroits du Terrier avant d'arriver devant la porte de son amie, elle est restée un moment immobile sur le pas de la porte en essayant de distinguer un bruit provenant de la chambre mais elle n'entendait rien, elle posait la main sur la poignet avant de frapper quand elle entendit un « Entrez ». Hermione entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle regardait autour d'elle, avant de poser son regard sur Ginny, elle s'attendait peut être à la voir en train de pleurer mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle était en train de terminer une lettre qu'elle déposa sur son bureau.

-Ta mère m'envoie te prévenir que le repas est prêt dit Hermione d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oui pas de problème, j'arrive, j'ai terminé, répondit Ginny.

Hermione la regardait avec intensité comme en essayant de trouver une faille sur la jeune fille, un indice qui trahirait son malaise.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

-Euh… rien… je… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question après ce que tu viens d'apprendre, dit la jeune fille en déplaçant le rouleau de parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour le mettre dans son sac.

-Evidemment j'ai été surprise mais je m'inquiète plus pour toi, je pense que ça doit être très dur enfin…

-Oui… euh et … Harry comment il a réagi ? demanda timidement la jeune rousse.

-Eh bien Harry il a été très surpris…

-Il m'en veut…

-Non, non il ne t'en veut pas mais je le connais il est resté sous le choc, il a passé énormément de temps avec toi et … Dumbledore et il se sent un peu…

-Trahi, termina Ginny.

-Oui et non, je comprends comment il peut se sentir mais tu le connais il est impulsif, colérique même mais ça lui passera.

-Probablement, en même temps il n'a pas trop le choix, dit Ginny avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connu.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu pleurais dans ta chambre, je pensais que c'était à cause de Harry mais… écoute Ginny ce que je veux te dire c'est que si tu souhaites en parler ou simplement une épaule pour pleurer je suis là.

-Merci mais ça ira.

-Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, ton frère se sent impuissant, il voudrait tellement t'aider…

-Que veux tu que je fasse Hermione ? demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

-Que tu parles, tout le monde en a besoin dans des moments pareils.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, je sais que tout le monde se fait du souci pour moi, mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Vous voulez que je pleure et que je hurle pour crier à quel point j'ai mal, cela ne servirait à rien.

-Ça pourrait te soulager, dit Hermione.

-Pas du tout, répondit Ginny, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas en parler alors on laisse tomber d'accord ?


	6. Secrets et départs précipités

Pas du tout, répondit Ginny, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas en parler alors on laisse tomber d'accord ?

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux jours que le Terrier était plongé dans des silences pesants par chacun des occupants de la maison, tous étaient sur le qui vive, les valises de chacun étaient prêtes , l'ambiance et l'atmosphère de cette maison étaient lourd de sens , les regards en disaient longs, Mme Weasley tentait pour le mieux de ne pas paraître inquiète mais personne n'était dupe, différents membres de l'Ordre se succédaient pour monter la garde au terrier se demandant sans cesse si les protections mises en place par Dumbledore tiendraient encore longtemps. Leur départ était imminent et ils appréhendaient tous ce moment car ils venaient de prendre pleinement conscience que la sureté n'était plus de mise.

Mr et Mme Weasley étaient toujours en grande discussion avec les différents membres de l'Ordre pour mettre en place la meilleure façon de quitter le Terrier sans prendre de risques, Ginny, elle restait cloitrer dans sa chambre et ne sortait que très rarement pour les repas, le plus souvent sa mère lui apportait un plateau, elle disait que Ginny était trop bouleversée pour descendre mais Hermione qui partageait la chambre avec cette dernière n'était pas dupe, il y avait une autre raison qui poussait Ginny à ne pas sortir de sa chambre mais elle ne savait pas quoi, elle n'avait pas non plus le temps de s'en occuper, elle passait son temps dans la chambre de Ron avec ses deux meilleurs amis à préparer leur départ pour partir à la chasse des Horcruxes.

-Bien donc on récapitule le journal et la bague sont détruites il nous en reste donc 5 à trouver, dit Ron.

-Oui on le savait déjà Ron, dit Hermione.

-J'essaie de procéder par ordre pour tout remettre en place, répondit Ron.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tant que l'on sera ici on ne pourra rien faire, dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Il faut que l'on parte le plus vite possible, dit Ron.

-Le problème c'est qu'avec tout ce qui vient de se passer ta mère n'est pas prête à nous laisser partir d'ici, dit Hermione.

-Il faudra bien qu'on parte d'une façon ou d'une autre, répondit Harry.

-Oui, et puis elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix, elle sait que ça finira par arriver, dit Ron.

-On aurait du partir depuis longtemps, on aurait du partir juste après le mariage, dit Harry.

-C'est vrai et je ne crois pas que l'on devrait attendre plus longtemps, répondit son meilleur ami en regardant Hermione qui était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda t-il.

-Je récapitule la liste des affaires que j'ai déjà prise pour voir s'il manque quelque chose, dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as pris ? demanda Harry.

-Des vêtements, des objets de magie qui pourraient nous servir et des livres.

-Des livres ? demanda Ron incrédule, qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire ? taper les mangemorts avec ?

-Tu n'es pas drôle Ron, dit Hermione en déposant le parchemin sur ses genoux.

-Je n'essaierai même pas de l'être.

-Il se peut que l'on en ait besoin, répondit Hermione exaspérée, alors on part quand ?

-Je pense que le mieux est de partir avec les Weasley demain et une fois arrivée en sureté on part, dit Harry.

-On part où ? demanda Ron.

-Godric's Hollow, répondit Harry, tout a commencé là bas je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir y trouver des réponses.

-Je me demande quand même si c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione, ils doivent s'attendre à ce que tu te rendes là bas, je suis persuadée qu'il y a des mangemorts en faction là bas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce voyage serait sans risque, dit Harry.

-Et on en est conscient, dit Ron, bien si Harry veut se rendre à Godric's Hollow Hermione je crois qu'il faut qu'on le suive.

-Oui…oui si c'est…ok, répondit Hermione pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne chose.

Ils restèrent là un moment, chacun à vaquer à ses occupations, Hermione préparait leur départ dans le moindre détail, tandis que Ron lisait un magazine de Quidditch et que Harry regardait par la fenêtre, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder , il repensait à toutes les choses que Dumbledore lui avait dite, tout ce qu'il lui avait appris pour détruire Voldemort et plus Harry y pensait plus il se mettait à croire qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, il sait que ce dernier fait peur à tout le monde, qu'il est déterminé à tuer Harry et qu'il connaît tous les secrets de la magie noire, Harry à cette pensée se sentit impuissant, il ne cessait de se demander ce que lui pouvait avoir pour le vaincre, plus il cherchait moins il trouvait, Dumbledore lui avait dit que son plus grand pouvoir était l'amour mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ce la pourrait l'aider à tuer le plus grand mage noire que le monde sorcier n'est jamais connu, il soupira à cette idée. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Mme Weasley qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de son fils.

-Les enfants vous venez déjeuner ? C'est prêt.

-Oui on arrive Mme… je veux dire Molly, répondit Hermione les joues plus roses que d'habitude.

-Bien on vous attend.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, ils descendirent déjeuner, Remus et Tonks étaient là et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir que Ginny était en bas en train d'aider sa mère tout en discutant avec Tonks, elle ne leur adressa qu'un bref regard avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

-Bien vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, installez vous, dit Mme Weasley.

-Eh bien, dit Ron, Remus, Tonks on vous voit de plus en plus souvent ces jours ci.

-Sécurité renforcée Ron, dit Ginny sans lever les yeux vers lui.

-J'essayais de démarrer la conversation, répondit son frère, depuis quelques jours on se croirait dans une église ici, et tous ces silences sont pesants.

-Ronald, commença sa mère.

-Non il a raison, dit Tonks, rien ne nous empêche de parler gaiement de la pluie et du beau temps.

-C'est plutôt la pluie en ce moment, dit Ginny en levant les yeux vers Tonks, je plaisantais, ok on peut parler de…

-Quidditch, s'empressa de dire Ron.

-C'est Hermione qui va être contente, dit Harry.

-C'est pas faux, répondit la concernée.

-Au moins on aura essayé, dit Ron.

-Bien ça aura duré 15 secondes et ça aura remonté le moral à tout le monde, dit Tonks.

-Au fait vous vous doutez que les cours de défense que l'on devait vous dispenser on ne pourra pas… commença Lupin.

-Oui on s'en doutait, répondit Hermione.

-De toute façon, nous devons partir au plus vite, ajouta Harry.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui lorsqu'il a dit ça, Mme Weasley se retenait pour ne pas leur dire que c'était de la folie et qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité avec eux mais elle se résigna car elle savait très bien que rien ne pourrait les empêcher de s'en aller.

-En tout cas faites attention, les problèmes actuels sont beaucoup plus complexes que l'on ne pourrait le croire, dit Lupin.

-Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

-L'autre jour Arthur et moi sommes partis au Ministère pour découvrir certaines choses que nous soupçonnions déjà, (devant les regards perplexes il continua), officiellement et en apparence le ministère n'a rien changé dans sa façon de fonctionner, mais c'est faux, depuis quelques temps déjà ils répertorient les sorciers dans des catégories différentes.

-Les sangs purs et les nés moldus, dit Harry.

-Exactement, répondit Lupin, ils répertorient les nés moldus et officiellement ils les convoquent pour des broutilles administratives et officieusement ils les surveillent et on se demande même s'ils ne les enferment pas à Azkaban.

Ron avait pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne comme la rassurer et lui faire comprendre que cela ne lui arriverait jamais. A peine avait il entendu que le ministère s'en prenait aux nés moldus que ses pensées se sont directement tournées vers Hermione, il ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela pouvait signifier mais le seul fait que l'on puisse s'attaquer à elle lui donnait envie de hurler.

-C'est horrible, dit Ginny mais s'ils étaient enfermés à Azkaban on le saurait.

-Pas forcément, ils font tout pour rester le plus discret possible pour le moment.

-Pour le moment ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui jusqu'au jour où ils vont oser dire que le ministère est tombé, dit Ginny.

-Il n'est pas encore tombé ? dit Ron, on pourrait le croire vu ce que vous dites.

-Ça ne saurait tarder, dit Tonks, il faut rester très vigilent.

-Si le ministère est entre les mains des mangemorts on a du souci à se faire, dit Harry, enfin du souci en plus de ce qu'on en a déjà, ouais bon enfin vous me comprenez.

-C'est peu de le dire, dit Ron., seulement tous les nés moldus comment vont-ils faire ?

-Je suppose qu'ils vont être obligés de sa cacher, dit Tonks.

-Ils n'auront pas le choix d'après Arthur, la situation décline de plus en plus, et il n'y a plus d'endroit sûr pour eux, dit Molly.

-Mais alors que vont-ils faire ? demanda Ron.

-Ce qu'ils ont fait la dernière fois que cela s'est produit, ils vont fuir et se cacher, dit Lupin.

-Une vie de fugitif, il est temps que tout cela se termine, dit Ginny.

-On est tous d'accord sur ce point, dit Tonks.

-Bien, j'espère que toutes vos affaires sont prêtes, dit Molly pour changer de sujet, nous partons demain matin à la première heure, George et Fred arrivent ce soir.

-Ils viennent avec nous ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, ils ne sont plus en sécurité sur le chemin de traverse, dit Tonks.

-Et comment cela va-t-il se passer ? demanda Hermione.

-Maugrey, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur et moi allons tous vous escorter, plus il y aura de membres de l'Ordre mieux ce sera, dit Lupin.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura le moindre problème, une fois arriver à l'abri nous n'aurons plus à nous en faire, dit Tonks en faisant un sourire à Harry.

-Oui, la personne qu'ils veulent trouver avant tout c'est toi Harry, dit lupin.

-Ça fait parti de leurs prérogatives depuis longtemps, répondit Harry.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Ginny était dans sa chambre en train de préparer ses affaires quand Hermione entra dans la chambre, elle avança vers son amie en regardant le sac qu'elle préparait.

-Un sac à dos ? c'est tout ce que tu emmènes avec toi ? demanda Hermione à son amie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, et puis on ne va pas s'encombrer avec des bagages inutiles.

-On pourra te les réduire.

-Pas la peine, et toi ? Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

-Oui.

-Depuis longtemps j'imagine, dit la jeune rousse avec un sourire, tu es trop organisée pour te laisser surprendre.

-Il parait que je suis ennuyeuse tellement je suis organisée, dit Hermione avec un sourire gênée.

-Tu n'es pas ennuyeuse, mais arrête de croire tout ce que peut te dire mon idiot de frère.

-Oui je le sais mais il m'exaspère, répondit Hermione les joues virant au cramoisi.

-L'exaspération est le prélude à l'amour, dit Ginny en souriant.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Dis moi cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas parlé toi et moi, depuis l'autre soir en fait, dit Hermione un peu gênée, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler mais tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète pour toi, comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va, répondit Ginny.

-« ……… »

-Je t'assure que ça va, dit Ginny comme pour se persuader elle-même et devant le regard incrédule de son amie elle continue, non ça ne va pas, je suis perdue, j'ai mal, il me manque tellement, c'est le premier été que je passe sans lui, le premier où on ne joue pas au bowling, où on ne joue pas à des parties de cartes interminables… je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione, je ne peux pas…euh je veux dire je n'ai pas le droit de flancher maintenant il y a beaucoup en jeu.

-Tu as le droit de craquer tu sais.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, pas maintenant en tout cas, pour l'instant il y a une guerre en cours.

-Oui et elle ne fait que commencer.

-C'est pour ça que pour les pleurs et les regrets on attendra un peu.

-Tu es tellement forte.

-Toi qui me connais plus que quiconque tu sais que je ne le suis pas tant que ça, dit elle en regardant la porte.

-Il veut te protéger.

-Je sais mais il ne m'a accordé aucun regard, aucune parole depuis…

-Ça viendra, il a tellement de poids sur les épaules, il ne sait plus quoi penser, il a une telle pression qu'il est un peu perdu, mais une chose est sûre…

-Laquelle ?

-Il t'aime.

-Ouais pour ça aussi on attendra un peu, dit Ginny en tentant un sourire.

Après que son amie se soit endormie Ginny a pris quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de son bureau, s'assied sur son lit, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer, elle s'allongea et entrepris d'ouvrir la lettre, elle s'est mise à la lire, ses yeux embués de larmes parcourant les nombreuses lignes, après sa longue lecture elle regarda à travers la fenêtre avec une pointe au cœur qu'elle ne pouvait elle-même décrire, elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir et décida d'aller voir qui était là à une heure si tardive, quand elle ouvrit la porte elle vit Harry qui descendait dans le salon, elle décida de le suivre, il était là devant la cheminée faisant face à l'horloge si particulière de la famille Weasley, il était déjà habillé et avait l'air parfaitement réveillé, Ginny descendit les escaliers le plus discrètement possible pour venir se placer juste derrière lui.

-Tu ne dors pas non plus, lui dit-il sans la regarder.

-Et moi qui pensais être discrète.

-J'ai appris à rester sur le qui vive, répondit Harry en se retournant vers elle.

-C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Ouais.

Un long silence s'est imposé entre les deux jeunes gens, aucun des deux n'osait croiser le regard l'autre trouvant la contemplation des murs beaucoup plus intéressante, mais Ginny bien décidée à lui parler préfère briser le silence.

-Je suis désolée.

-« …….. »

-Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je sais.

-J'ai voulu te le dire un millier de fois.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je le comprends mieux que tu ne le crois.

-Oui, euh…. Quand est ce que vous comptez partir ?

-Le plus tôt possible.

-Vous serez prudent hein.

-Comme d'habitude.

-C'est censé me réconforter ça ? dit-elle en souriant.

-Je suppose, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Tu sais que je vous aurais accompagné si…

-C'est trop dangereux, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

-« ……… »

-Tu seras en sécurité demain, il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent.

-Tu as raison, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi conciliante.

-Oui, il parait, bon je vais me coucher c'est une dure journée demain.

Elle s'avança vers les escaliers et pris un temps d'arrêt, elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle s'avança doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du survivant, il n'était pas surpris, c'est comme si geste entre eux était naturel.

-Faites très attention, lui dit-elle, je tiens à chacun d'entre vous je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle montait déjà les escaliers qui la menait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le petit matin était arrivé, ils s'apprêtaient à partir du terrier, les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà arrivés, ils étaient en pleine préparation pour leur départ, Molly était sur les nerfs elle marchait de long en large dans la cuisine se demandant si tout allait fonctionner comme prévu.

-Ma chérie qu'est ce que fait Ginny s'il te plait ? demanda Mme Weasley à Hermione.

-Elle dormait encore quand je me suis réveillée et je n'ai pas osé la réveiller je pensais qu'il nous restait encore un peu de temps.

-Je vais aller la réveiller maman, dit Ron.

-Oui et dis lui de se dépêcher, plus vite nous serons parti d'ici mieux ce sera, ajouta Mme Weasley.

-D'accord maman, dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Moins de deux minutes après être monter réveiller sa sœur, Ron descendit les escaliers comme une furie, le souffle coupé et le visage décomposé.

-Elle n'est plus là !!!

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent toutes les personnes réunies dans la pièce.

-Elle n'est plus là, dans son lit ce n'était pas elle, c'était un traversin.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Mme Weasley.

-Comment ça Ron ? demanda Mr Weasley, je veux dire tu es sûr, elle n'est pas dans la salle de bain ou…

-Nulle part, j'ai regardé partout je l'ai appelé

-Depuis quand ? demanda Harry, je veux dire Hermione est ce que tu l'as vu hier soir avant de te coucher ?

-Non, dit elle entre deux sanglots, on a discuté et je me suis couchée, elle m'a dit qu'elle était sur le point d'en faire autant mais…

-Je vais voir là haut, dit Kingsley.

Il sortit de la pièce pour monter dans les étages accompagné de Maugrey.

-Comment c'est possible Arthur, commença Mme Weasley

-On ne peut pas l'avoir enlevé dans le Terrier, dit Lupin, les protections sont encore opérationnelles, c'est impossible.

-Pas ma petite fille, dit Mme Weasley entre deux sanglots.

-Ne vous en faites pas Molly, nous allons la retrouver, dit Tonks.

-Sauf, si elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve, dit Maugrey qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Mr Weasley.

-Ses affaires ne sont plus là haut, dit Kingsley.

-Elle a emporté son sac, sa baguette, si on l'avait enlevé, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de prendre ses affaires, dit Fol œil.

-Ça expliquerait le fait que les protections ne se soient pas enclenchées, dit Lupin.

-Elles marchent si une personne cherche à entrer mais pas si elle cherche à sortir, dit Tonks.

-Pourquoi aurait elle voulu partir ? demanda Molly.

-Pour ne pas mettre sa famille en danger, dit Kingsley.

-Le pourquoi n'est pas la question qu'il faut se poser pour l'instant, ce qu'il faut déterminer c'est où est ce qu'elle aurait pu aller ? dit Maugrey.

-Où est ce qu'elle pourrait être ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ron et Harry.

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

-Poudlard, dit Ron.

-Non impossible, dit Fred, non seulement l'école est fermée mais en plus elle sait que c'est trop dangereux.

-Ma première idée aurait été de dire, commença Georges.

-Chez nous oui mais nous sommes là et elle le sait, ajouta Fred.

-Tout ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, dit Harry.

-Bien, je vais aller voir dans le jardin si je peux trouver des indices, parce que de toute façon soit elle est partie à pied soit à balais, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas le droit de transplaner, dit Maugrey.

-Et elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, dit Tonks.

-Ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, dit Hermione.

-Le ministère n'a aucun moyen de déterminer qui utilise la magie quand elle est utilisée avant l'âge légal, dit Harry.

-Non c'est vrai, dit Lupin, ils ne peuvent que supposer en fonction de l'endroit ou cela se produit.

-Bien je vais dans le jardin, dit Maugrey.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu franchir la porte, il y a eu comme une flamme en mouvement qui se apparu au dessus de la table de la cuisine et le feu se dissipa en laissant apparaître une lettre qui tombe sur la table. Mr Weasley prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, il la lut et resta sans voix quelques instants.

-Que se passe t-il Arthur ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-Je crois que l'on vient de recevoir les réponses à nos questions, répondit-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Lupin.

-Mr Weasley tendit la lettre à Lupin qui la lut.

-Alors ? demanda Fred

-Je vais vous la lire, dit Lupin.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne doute pas que je vous ai mis dans un bel état de panique mais il fallait que je parte pas seulement pour ne pas vous mettre en danger mais aussi parce qu'il faut que je trouve des réponses à certaines de mes questions, cependant je serais rassurée que lorsque je vous saurai tous en sécurité, je vous aime tous et c'est pour ça que je suis partie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis avec une personne de confiance et là où je suis personne ne peut m'atteindre, faites extrêmement attention à vous lorsque vous partirez de la maison. _

_Je vous aime fort. Ginny._

-Elle est partie de son plein gré, elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait, dit Lupin, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Molly.

-Une personne de confiance ? demanda Ron, qui ?

-Peut être un de tes frères, dit Hermione.

-Ça m'étonnerait, dit Harry, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de se rendre chez un membre de sa famille.

-Bien, dit Maugrey, allez cherchez vos affaires nous partons, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de rester plus longtemps, il y a du mouvement dehors depuis plusieurs heures.

Les trois amis se sont rendus dans la chambre du jeune Weasley pour prendre leurs affaires.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Ron, elle est partie sans rien nous dire.

-J'aurais du m'en rendre compte, dit Hermione.

-Elle est maligne, elle a du tout faire pour que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien, dit Harry.

-Oui et elle a réussi, dit Ron, je suis son frère elle aurait du me tenir au courant.

-Parce que toi tu lui dis tout ? demanda Harry.

-Non mais…

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous aussi on a nos petits secrets et elle n'est pas au courant, ajouta Harry.

-Oui mais je m'inquiète.

-On s'inquiète tous Ron, dit Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais là il faut qu'on se prépare à partir, nous aussi on va bientôt suivre notre route.

-Mais vous avez remarqué la façon dont elle nous a fait parvenir la lettre ? demanda Ron.

-Oui de la même façon que Dumbledore, dit Harry.

-Ah oui ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Harry sans avoir l'air surpris.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que… commença Ron.

-Que quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Je veux dire, sa façon d'envoyer cette lettre, et aussi le fait qu'elle soit partie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et sans utiliser la magie, sans oublier qui est cette personne de confiance ?

-Où tu veux en venir ? demanda Hermione perplexe.

-Eh bien, si faut Dumbledore n'est pas mort…

-Ron, je l'ai vu mourir de mes yeux, dit Harry.

-Oui mais ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Non c'est impossible, dit Harry.

-Bien on en parle plus alors, dit Ron mais moi je me pose quand même des questions.

Harry regarda ses deux amis en leur faisant signe qu'il était temps d'y aller, chacun prit un sac et descendit les escaliers, ils ont rejoint les autres en bas, Mme Weasley semblait décomposée par l'inquiétude, Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je suis sur que Ginny va bien.

-Je l'espère, dit elle en lui souriant, de toute façon maintenant nous ne pouvons plus rien faire et je savais que cela arriverait mais…

-Je sais maman, dit Ron en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère.

-Et puis c'est une sacrée sorcière notre petite sœur, dit Fred.

-Oui elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, dit Georges.

-Ils ont raison, dit Arthur, on doit avoir confiance en elle.

-Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'ai pas confiance, répondit Mme Weasley.

-Je sais, dit son mari.

-En qui ? demanda Ron.

-Allons y c'est l'heure, répondit son père.

Ron se retourna vers ses deux amis en haussant les épaules, eux non plus ne comprenaient pas ce que les parents de Ron avaient voulu dire et surtout de qui ils voulaient parler, parlaient ils de Rogue ? L'homme qui a tué Dumbledore et qui a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort après avoir voulu faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était un mangemort repenti ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée mais Harry au fond de lui savait que quelque soit l'endroit où qu'ils aillent ils finiraient par croiser le chemin de leur ancien professeur des potions, et ce jour là il s'est promis de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et pour aussi avoir dévoilé la véritable identité de la fille dont il était amoureux.

Leur voyage était prévu en deux partie, ils atteindraient la première escale et après cela ils se rendraient en lieu sur, ce lieu Harry ne savait pas où il se situait mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'y resteraient pas plus d'une journée avant de commencer la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié.

Tout se passait comme prévu, la sécurité autour d'Harry était renforcée, ils allaient partir tout simplement en transplanant mais ils ne se laisseraient pas surprendre en arrivant tous ensemble, une heure après être parti du Terrier et être passé par différents endroits pour brouiller les pistes, ils s'arrêtèrent tous à la première escale qui avait été prévu.

-ça fait du bien de s'arrêter un peu, je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, dit Ron.

-Oui moi aussi, répondit Hermione.

-C'était nécessaire, répondit Fol œil, au moins nous sommes sur que cela brouillera les pistes et que nous ne prenons aucun risque à ce que des mangemorts puissent nous suivre.

-De toute façon nous sommes bientôt arrivés, dit Tonks.

-Oui ce n'est plus très loin, ajouta Lupin.

-Restons quand même vigilent, dit Georges.

-Tu as raison frangin, répondit Fred, au cas où face de serpent se montrerai.

-Arrêtez de faire les imbéciles, dit Mme Weasley.

-Il ne prendrait pas le risque de venir lui-même, il enverrait d'abord ses sbires, dit Kingsley.

-Oui Voldemort laisse le sale boulot aux autres, dit Harry.

Soudain ils entendirent tous des « plop », ils se tournaient alors de chaque côté pour voir ce qui se passait, et surtout savoir qui était là ? Qui venait de transplaner dans cet endroit qui se devait d'être désert ? Pourtant pour tout le monde c'était évident, c'était des mangemorts qui se trouvaient là, soudain la bataille s'engagea, des sorts partaient dans tous les sens impossible de savoir combien étaient les mangemorts soudain Ron attrapa la main de Harry lui-même tenant déjà la main d'Hermione quand soudain il eut l'horrible sensation de passer dans un tuyau étroit. Quand soudain, il ouvrit les yeux ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans un lotissement ensoleillé où toutes les résidences se ressemblaient presque les unes par rapport aux autres, pendant l'espace d'une seconde Harry a eut l'impression de se retrouver à Little Whinghing mais ce n'était pas le cas, à côté de lui il voyait Ron et Hermione qui regardaient tout autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avaient suivi, après qu'ils se soient assurés d'être seuls, ils commencèrent à avancer dans la rue.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry

-Chez moi, répondit Hermione.

-Chez toi ? demanda Ron, mais c'est dangereux les mangemorts pourraient…

-Non parce que j'ai jeté le sort fidelitas sur la maison et j'en suis la gardienne, ils ne pourront pas nous localiser.

-Et tes parents ? demanda Harry

-Ils ne sont pas là, je vous expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant regardez le papier avec l'adresse.

Presque immédiatement une maison apparu devant eux, sans hésiter ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur à la suite d'Hermione, une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon et s'assied dans le canapé.

-Comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver ? demanda t-elle

-Aucune idée, ça n'aurait pas du arriver l'Ordre avait tout prévu, dit Ron.

-Surtout qu'ils nous ont fait changer d'itinéraire je ne sais combien de fois, dit Harry, alors pour nous retrouver il n'y a qu'un seul moyen…

-Tu crois qu'il y a un traître parmi les membres de l'Ordre ? demanda Ron.

-Mis à part Rogue tu veux dire, répondit Harry, oui je crois.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione.

-Aucune idée, dit Harry.

-J'ai l'impression que l'on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne, dit Ron.

-C'est le cas.


	7. Réponses aux reviews

**Le 23/02/2008**

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre le chapitre en ligne, je me suis laissée débordée et voilà j'ai mis la fic de côté, mais c'est bon le chapitre est en ligne et le suivant est en cours d'écriture donc j'espère le mettre très vite en ligne pour me rattraper de mon retard. Voilà bonne lecture à tous. ****  
**

**Le 09/12/07 **

**Salut à tous, et voilà je viens de mettre le chapitre 5 en ligne, même si comme je le dis au début du chapitre je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre il est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire mais tout va commencer à bouger dans les prochains chapitres, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essyé de retranscrire les émotions de tous les personnages sans pour autant pouvoir entrer dans les détails car ce serait prendre de l'avance sur la fic et dévoiler des choses que je garde bien au chaud pour plus tard!!!**

Lyra Sullivan merci beaucoup pour ta review, en fait pour les questions que tu me poses je peux te répondre à l'une d'entre elle, que sont devenus les parents de Ginny? A la fin du chapitre 4 elle dit que sa mère est morte quand elle avait 2 ans et que son père a disparu avant qu'elle ne soit née, c'était en pleine époque de la première guerre, qui sont ils? très bonne question mais si je te le dis maintenant ça va gacher tout le mystère de la fic lol et à la question où sont ils? j'aimerai beaucoup le savoir!!! non je plaisante mais c'est promis on en apprendra plus sur les parents de Ginny tout au long de la fic, mais je ne perdrais pas de vue pour les grands fans d'Harry Potter que je conserverai Harry comme héros de l'histoire et le petit plus de Ginny ne sera qu'un supplément à l'histoire de la quête de héros.Encore merci pour ta review ;-)

haryytrotter merci beaucoup pour ta review cela me fait plaisir de voir querdes lecteurs comme toi continuent de lire ma fic et de laisser des review, ça me motive beaucoup pour la suite, merci encore, en ce qui concerne Harry eh oui cette histoire l'a un peu secoué mais il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de s'en remettre avec tout ce qu'il l'attend, cela prendra du temps mais il lui pardonnera cependant son petit coeur risque d'être mis à grande épreuve lorsque surgiront d'autres révélations mais je ne vais pas trop en dire sinon je risque de tout faire tomber à l'eau lol. Encore merci merci pour ta review ! ;-)

**Le 07/12/07 **

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Désolé la mise à jour a été assez longue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine et oui la fac ça prend du temps lol, par contre le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne ce week end quand exactement je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre il sera en ligne avant dimanche soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Haryytrotter merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça aide beaucoup quand on sait que des personnes lisent votre fic, combien de chapitres je ne sais pas encore mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette fic n'est que le premier opus car à la suite il y aura aussi une fic après guerre, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!! La réaction d'Harry arrive ce week end dans le prochain chapitre et surtout n'hésite pas à donner ton avis ! bonne soirée et merci encore.

Gin merci beaucoup pour ta review, en effet j'avais déjà mis cette fic en ligne il y a longtemps sous un autre titre et là j'ai décidé de faire des modifications, la suite arrive j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! merci encore.

Dumby95, merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui il y a des révélations, cette idée complètement irréaliste m'est venue un beau jour alors j'ai dit pourquoi pas en faire une fic lol, je suis contente que la fic t'ais plus j'espère que ça va continuer merci encore.


End file.
